If You Give a Redhead a Camera
by Tokyo Kitty
Summary: ...He'll want Roxas to go with it. AxelXRoxas now with a second chapter! MarluxiaXAxelXDemyx XemnasXRoxas WARNING Themes of Noncon in Chapter 3. Chapter 4:AxelxRoxas Now with the final chapter up! AxelXDemyxXRoxas! Epilogue:SaïxXXemnas SPOILERS FOR KH2
1. If You Give a Redhead a Camera

If You Give a Redhead a Camera

A Tokyo Kitty Production

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2. If I did, there were would be a whole separate game where Axel was the main character and the minigames would all be filled with games of Axel living up to his title as a total sex god. : cackles at sex minigames:

Warnings: Yaoi sex and slight spoilers for the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 2 with Roxas' story.

A/N: Hey all! I've been way too high on KH2 lately! This is what spawns from a certain hot red head and way too much game play. I got the idea of this while trying to track down fan art of my favorite crazy badass. If the artist of the picture is out there reading this and realizes it's a lot like their picture I'm sorry! I hope this will serve as a good tribute to your work: bows: A simple note: I think Axel looks like he's maybe 18 or 19 and Roxas is like Sora's age f.y.i. Enjoy!

0000

"Hey Roxas!" Axel called. Roxas was staring out a high window of Castle Oblivion at the dark streets and city lights. He whipped around to see where the voice came from. There was a flash of light and then a quiet click. Axel lowered the small black box away from his face. He wore a big goofy grin on his face holding up one hand in a 'V for victory' pose.

"Gotcha!" He crooned swinging the black box around on its string.

"What is that?" Roxas asked his eyes recovering from the bright light. The room was fairly dark so the light had left little spots in front of his eyes.

"Somethin' called a camera. Picked it up from another world I was in." Axel smiled.

"Vexen is gonna be pissed at you if he finds out you're transporting things from other worlds." The light brunette chided crossing his arms.

"Aw, don't be sore Roxie. Ya wouldn't tell on me would ya?" Axel's smile disappeared to be replaced with his classic pout face. The look on his face was just too cute for the fire wielding Nobody.

Roxas smiled dropping his arms. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" Axel continued to stare at Roxas with hurt green eyes. "Alright fine but don't go showing it to everyone else. I doubt Larxene or Zexion would be so kind to you if they found out."

"You're such a pal Roxas!" Axel jumped Roxas hugging him tightly, mindful to not drop the camera.

"Yeah, yeah...just don't squish me." Roxas said hugging the older teen back.

Roxas should've known letting Axel keep that camera would come back to bite him in the butt.

0000

"What are you hovering over?" Roxas walked up behind Axel who was sitting at a table hunched over something he was studying.

"Oh, nothing." Axel said quickly stuffing the thing into the pocket in his large black robes.

"Yeah right! Let me see!" Roxas tried to pounce on Axel who quickly dodged by kicking his chair at Roxas to make him trip.

"No way, you want 'em you've gotta earn 'em!" Axel called from across the room sticking out his tongue. Roxas growled at this immature action and got up off the floor to chase after Axel who was already halfway down the hallway cackling like a sugar-high schoolgirl.

One good thing about an all-white building was it made it awfully hard for a redheaded, black caped man to hide. Axel stood out like a sore thumb; all Roxas had to do was catch him.

Easier said than done.

Roxas had finally nearly caught up when Axel skidded to a halt and opened the door into his room trying to slam it in Roxas' face. Roxas jammed his foot in-between the white door and the wall just as Axel was about to close it. There was a reverberating thump sound and then a howl of curses from Roxas. He dropped to the floor holding his foot while still not giving Axel any ground on closing the door.

He recovered quickly and threw his weight against the door. Despite being smaller than Axel the shock of his recovery caused Axel to get off balance and tumble backward into his room.

Roxas calmly walked into the room and locked the door behind him looking down at the floor at a very put-off redhead. "I win now show me what's in your pocket." Axel shrugged with a sigh and produced from his pocket a pile of card looking things.

They were photos that Axel had taken. The first one was from when he'd surprised Roxas with the camera about a week ago. The next was a picture of Roxas eating with a really annoyed look on his face caused by Axel's sudden appearance, camera in tow.

How Axel had gotten the next was beyond him. Axel had taken a picture of Roxas sleeping. Roxas made a mental note to have the locks on his door checked. Not that it would do much good against the Portals of Darkness but Roxas wasn't using his head. Roxas looked at the next that made him turn bright crimson.

"Why the hell did you take a picture of me in the shower?" Roxas bellowed throwing the pictures back at Axel. They hit him in the forehead and scattered everywhere. Apparently Axel had snuck in to the communal bathroom with the camera.

"Come on...I think you have a nice butt." Axel smirked, picked up the scattered pictures and putting them back in his pocket. If possible Roxas turned even redder losing whatever insult he'd been about to say.

"You're not angry are you?" Axel asked slightly disheartened. He stood up giving Roxas a sheepish smile.

Roxas sighed. "No, I'm not angry...just confused." He said hanging his head.

"Confused?" Axel himself sounded confused now. Over the past week he figured he'd made it more than obvious his feelings for Roxas. It would seem though the blonde was still in the dark. No Heartless pun intended.

"You seriously don't get it, do you Roxas?" Axel said chuckling lightly he sauntered over to stand in front of Roxas.

"No, Axel, I don't." He was slightly miffed at the knowing smirk on the redhead's lips. He was about to open his mouth and say some snide remark in rebuttal but was cut off by Axel's lips lightly pressing against his.

To Roxas the kiss was nearly as shocking as Axel's flaming red hair but not totally unwelcome. He parted his lips slightly when Axel's tongue licked along the edge of his bottom lip.

The redhead kept waiting for Roxas to push him away but the moment never came so he put more force into the kiss sticking his tongue further into the younger blonde's mouth. In response, Roxas' arms wrapped around Axel's neck softly playing with the back of his hairline.

Axel groaned into the blonde's mouth pushing him back throwing Roxas slightly off balance. He took a step back and then collided with the door Axel had pinned him to. After a few more seconds of tonsil hockey Axel pulled back for some much-needed air.

Roxas looked up at Axel and slumped against the wall just slightly. That certainly explained the naked pictures at least. Axel held him up by pinning Roxas' hips with his hands to the wall. His head leaned forward so it was only a few inches from the blonde's face.

"This...this is okay with you?" Axel asked slowly trying to clear his clouded mind enough to say something intelligent.

Roxas chuckled, "I had a feeling there was something up with you," Axel hung his head, "but it's okay. I like you too." Roxas stood on his heels slightly to be able to reach Axel's lips and placed an almost innocent kiss if it hadn't been for the playful tongue that jumped out and licked Axel's lip when he pulled away.

Axel suppressed a moan pulling Roxas away from the wall to press him against his own taller form. Their lips once again reunited in a heated kiss as their bodies strived to get closer contact than they were already receiving. Axel ground his hips into Roxas dragging a moan from the blonde who kissed back with more force.

The redhead continued to thrust his hips hard against Roxas slowly taking steps back away from the wall. When the back of Axel's leg finally ran into the post of his bed he broke off the kiss giving Roxas a feral smirk. He leaned just slightly below Roxas' neck to grab the zipper of his cloak in his teeth and slowly pull it down moving down to his knees with it.

Something about this simple yet incredibly sensual action made Roxas shiver. The redhead released the zipper looking up from his position right in front of Roxas' crotch. He licked his lip but then abruptly stood back up and pushed the black leather cloak off Roxas' shoulders to pool on the floor behind him. This left him standing in his black shirt, lose black pants and tall black boots. Before he could reach out to help Axel out of his own cloak Axel turned them around and pushed Roxas down on the bed. Axel gave him another predatory smirk, pulled off his black gloves throwing them to the floor and then pulled the zipper down on his own black cloak shrugging it off to join Roxas' cloak on the floor.

Unlike Roxas Axel never wore a shirt under his cloak complaining it made him feel hot. Roxas guessed being around as much fire as Axel was that was probably why he got overheated so easily. He wore only a pair of loose black pants much like Roxas' and the same tall boots. He pulled his boots off and then leaned over Roxas to also pull off his boots.

He climbed up onto the bed and straddled Roxas' hips leaning down to kiss him. Their bodies reconnected still separated by the few articles of clothing they still wore. Axel's hands attacked the zipper of Roxas' black shirt while he sucked on the blonde's neck wringing a breathy moan from him. The zipper came undone and Axel lifted Roxas up slightly to pull his shirt off and drop it on the floor. His mouth attacked the skin where Roxas' chest and shoulder came together slowly working his way down creamy white skin to one pink nipple that Axel thought begged to be touched.

Axel's mouth wrapped around the small nub and sucked lightly. Roxas let out a gasp and his hands came to thread in flame red hair begging him to continue. Axel did as he was asked and continued to torture his chest while one hand slowly crept lower to the hem of his pants. Another zipper was undone while Axel switched his attention to the other nipple. His hand went beneath Roxas' pants to cup him through his boxers. Roxas let out another moan the hand he had threaded in Axel's hair tightened but not to the point of pain.

Axel pulled back so he could aid Roxas in the removal of his pants. Roxas shimmied out of his own pants and then out of his boxers. The cooler air hit him and Roxas realized just how exposed he really was. Axel seemed to notice his unease and in an attempt to equal the playing field, and get himself out of those all of a sudden really constricting pants, undid his own zipper and took off his pants. Roxas blushed when his eyes came into contact with Axel's fully erect cock. Apparently the redhead didn't wear boxers either.

Axel gently pushed Roxas back down on the bed lying on top of him again this time not separated by anything. Axel's slightly taller frame melded against Roxas' as their mouths reconnected. Axel had figured by now from Roxas' reactions that he was most likely a virgin. Knowing he would have to take things slower than he generally liked didn't matter though. He wanted to make sure he didn't hurt Roxas so that he would come back. Roxas running off would be bad.

Axel once again moved away from Roxas' mouth and back down his neck. This time he skipped entirely over the boy's chest and picked up again by licking slowly around the boy's navel. Roxas' hands made balls in the sheets trying to hold back the sounds that dared to come out. Axel went lower and licked the head of Roxas' cock and then his self-control broke. Roxas moaned loudly begging Axel to do more. He wasn't quite sure what more meant but if it was anything like what he'd already felt than more was exactly what he wanted.

Axel chuckled at how vocal the boy was in bed but complied wrapping his mouth around the head of his cock. Roxas put his fist to his mouth and sucked to keep from screaming as Axel took more and more of him into his mouth. Then all of a sudden Axel pulled away remembering that he'd forgotten something.

"Roxas, would you look in that drawer there for a bottle of lotion?" He asked his mouth only a few inches from his still throbbing cock. It took Roxas a minute to register the request and then he turned slightly to look for the object Axel had requested. He found it relatively easily and gave it to the redhead still between his legs.

"Thanks, love." He said before licking his lips and then returning to sucking on his cock. While continuing this action Axel popped open the lid to the lotion and squeezed some of the white cream onto his fingers. With his other hand he rubbed the lotion around and then set the bottle down. He pulled Roxas farther into his mouth as the lotion-covered hand positioned itself in front of his opening.

One finger pressed past the tight ring of muscle and Roxas tried his best to relax. This was made a lot easier by the incredible things Axel was doing with his tongue. After a while Axel had thoroughly worked one finger into Roxas and added another moving them in and out of his body. His mouth worked in the same rhythm as his fingers causing Roxas to moan out Axel's name, which only caused Axel to suck harder and faster.

Roxas was getting close. It was then that Axel pulled away entirely. Roxas whined his complaint and then noticed Axel reaching for the lotion again and covering his own cock. Axel once again noticed the look of slight fright on the blonde's face and leaned in to give him a kiss on his forehead.

"It'll be all right, just relax." He said softly. Axel then positioned himself in front of Roxas spreading his legs wide until the tip of his cock rested against the blonde's opening.

Axel slowly pushed in whispering words of encouragement in his ear for every movement forward he made. Once he was in to the hilt he waited looking down at Roxas' face which was tinted with blush. He was panting but when his heavy breathing subsided and he gave Axel a shaky nod Axel about died. He moved in and out in shallow thrusts that slowly got faster and deeper. Roxas was tight and it was taking all of his self-control to keep from slamming into the boy. But then he didn't want to hurt Roxas and the loving look of pleasure on Roxas' face was keeping his lust in check.

Roxas let out a high moan and Axel took that as a cue to speed up. He thrust faster into Roxas. His hands threaded with Roxas' own hands and mouths did as hands and joined once again.

Connected in every way possible it didn't take long before Axel could feel the familiar liquid heat begin to boil over in his groin. Wanting to take Roxas there with him he released one of his hands and took his hand and wrapped it around Roxas' own weeping cock. Roxas screamed Axel's name loud enough that half of Organization XIII probably heard it but neither of them cared as Roxas went over the edge. His already tight passage squeezed like a vice around Axel and he came as well with a low moan still thrusting in and out of Roxas to milk himself for all he was worth.

With a satisfied sigh Axel pulled out and lay beside Roxas' equally tired form. He pulled the lethargic blonde to his chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Roxas nuzzled his head against Axel's neck and gave it a loving kiss.

"Stay with me?" Roxas said quietly.

"Of course, as long as you'll always remember me." Axel said giving Roxas a protective hug pulling him closer.

"How could I ever forget?" Roxas sighed closing his eyes feeling fully sedated and safe in Axel's arms. Axel smiled lovingly at the sleeping blonde running a hand through spiky hair before falling asleep himself.

Larxene walked down one of the many halls in Castle Oblivion trying to remember where in seven hells Axel's room was. Marluxia had sent her to tell Axel that he had some sort of mission and the redhead was always being lazy in his room when he had free time. Finally finding it she entered without knocking and the blonde woman was greeted with a very interesting sight.

'Well, well, well. This will make for some interesting gossip around the castle for a change. If only I could have some sort of proof...' Larxene looked around looking for something she could use to prove this event. Her eyes settled evilly on a camera sitting on his table.

'Ooo Axel are you in trouble when you wake up. Smuggling in things from other worlds AND sleeping with Xemnas' little chosen one. You are so dead.' She smirked planning all sorts of evil things as she took the camera and walked quietly toward the two sleeping boys focusing the camera. She took the picture that made a slight sound but not enough to wake either up. She took the photo when the camera spit it out and walked away setting the camera silently back down where she had found it. She waved the picture in the air as if that would help it develop faster and walked out of the room shutting the door.

Oh was Axel in for hell come tomorrow morning.

0000

A/N: I'm so mean to Axel! I do love him though. I just finished KH2 a week or so again and got this idea for a fic. I hope everyone liked it and with an ending like that I think I will be massacred for not writing a next chapter. Tell me what you think and what I should do with the next chapter. I'm throwing around a couple of ideas but I can always use other heads. Thank you for reading and please review!


	2. If You Give a Woman Blackmail

Chapter 2: If You Give a Woman Blackmail

Disclaimer: Don't own it! But writing this is really making me want to cosplay as Larxene...

Warnings: Slight Axel bashing and most likely sex. I love Axel and Larxene too so no hate here. Just fun.

A/N: Back by popular demand is the second chapter. This was never meant to exist but I can't help but write more thanks to the ending and all the lovely people who reviewed. I just want to give a shout out to Larxene who is awesome and also to Demyx who I just recently discovered is really hot. For more ages of Organization members Larxene is 21, Marluxia is 22 and Demyx is 19. You'll see why later.

Edit: I changed their ages because in the KH CoM manga Marluxia and Larxene are drinking and the drinking age in Japan is 20 so I changed stuff a little. Ah well

0000

Axel walked down the halls the next morning with a slight spring in his step. He walked into the main cafeteria giving a pleased smile to Vexen who paled and spat out his coffee all over the book he'd been reading. Axel never smiled like that unless he had just killed something. Axel definitely never skipped either.

"What's got you in a psychotic mood?" The dirty blonde man grumbled getting a napkin to clean off his poor abused book.

"Nothing for you to worry your head about." Axel said resisting the urge to hum by picking up a bagel and taking a big bite out of it. Roxas was still back in his room and said he'd come down for breakfast in a bit. Axel would've waited but he was hungry because he had skipped dinner the night before.

Vexen rolled his eyes dramatically and sopped up the now rippled pages of his book. He shook the book off a bit and then refilled his coffee cup. Axel laughed at the man receiving a cold glare from the Ice wielder. Axel shrugged and walked to go sit at another table away from the murderous intellectual.

Axel happily ate at his bagel staring out a large window at the end of the hall. He didn't notice Larxene walk through the door with the same kind of satisfied expression super-glued to her face. She greeted the scientist with a happy smile that scared him almost more than Axel's had. Vexen picked up his book and left the half finished coffee cup on the table and ran out of the hall figuring that any moment Saïx would burst through the doors in song proclaiming his hidden love for flowers and pink bunnies. This would trigger an apocalypse so Vexen figured it was better to retreat to his room leaving the blonde woman and Axel alone.

"Good morning Axel." She said cheerfully getting a cup of hot water and a tea bag. She sat down at the other side of his table putting the tea bag in the hot water and moving it around. "Lovely day isn't it?" She smiled continuing to fiddle with the tea bag.

Axel snorted looking out at the gloom. "Sure, if you say so." He took another large bite out of the bagel and began playing with the crust on the part that was left.

"Oh, I do. Today is perfect. Do you know why today couldn't possibly get any better?" Larxene gave him a knowing smirk waiting for his response.

Axel sighed knowing she wouldn't go away until she wanted to. "Why is that Larxene?"

"I guess I take it back today could get slightly better when you've got stuff like this up your sleeve." She gave another toothy grin and pulled out of the pocket of her coat a single picture and slid it across the table face down to Axel.

Axel gave the picture a quizzical look and then reflected the face at Larxene. She nodded at him muttering a 'look at it' before pulling the tea bag out of her tea and taking a sip.

The redhead picked up the picture and looked at it. His eyes went wide. "Where did you get this?" He asked deathly serious.

"I had a mission for you but you were somewhat...unreachable shall we say?" She smiled. Axel swallowed nervously. He didn't like the smirk plastered on the woman's face. It spoke of terrible danger.

The picture had been taken with the camera that Axel had stolen from Twilight Town. Not only did Larxene now know about the camera but also the picture was of Roxas and himself snuggled together, butt naked in his bed.

"What do you want?" He asked softly. Axel knew this game. The girl wanted something in return to keep silent. Larxene snatched the picture back from him before Axel could pocket it and run off.

"Nothing much really. I won't tell anyone about that damned camera. This picture is far more incriminating." She sneered waving the picture tauntingly in front of the pouting redhead's face before sticking it back safe in her pocket.

"Let's put it this way. You take that camera of yours and take some pictures of Marluxia for me and we'll see what we can work out. The more scandalous the better. Of course if you feel that'd be too hard it might become possible for this picture to 'accidentally' slip into Xemnas' report papers."

"No!" Axel said louder than he probably had to. He didn't care about his own image but he didn't want this to affect Roxas. Everyone knew, that is except for the naive young blonde boy, that Xemnas had been eyeing over Roxas. If Xemnas found that picture...Axel didn't even want to think about what the bastard would do to his young lover.

Larxene smiled again and took a sip of her tea. "I'm glad we see eye to eye Axel. I'm sure you can benefit from this as well."

"Good morning," Roxas murmured. He didn't have quite the same spring in his step Axel had had in his. Moreover any spring Axel still had was totally gone. Axel waved the blonde boy over who grabbed an apple and sat down at the small table with Larxene and Axel.

" 'Mornin' Larxene." He said before taking a bite out of his apple. "What were you two talking about?" He asked having noticed it got real silent before he walked in.

"Oh nothing, just another mission that I was asked to deliver to Axel." Larxene said winking at the redhead who rolled his eyes.

"You going out to another world again Axel?" Roxas asked.

"No...this one's right here in the castle." He muttered.

Larxene stood from the table taking her tea with her. "Well boys, I've got some work to do so I'll be seeing you around. Oh and Axel? I think tomorrow night is sufficient time for you to finish your mission yes?"

'You mean you'll tell anyway if I don't go fast enough?' He thought. What came out was a cheerful "Sure".

'Bitch'. Larxene walked out of the mess hall and back down one of the bleak white halls to her room. Once she got far enough away from the mess hall she let out a maniacal cackle that was heard in the room she just passed. Luxord jumped making the card tower he had been working on for the last hour topple to the table in a heap.

'What the hell was that?' Luxord would never know.

0000

Roxas was sure Axel was avoiding him.

After they had eaten breakfast together Axel said he had somewhere to go and that was the last time Roxas had seen him. It was almost dinnertime now. Roxas sat in his room once again staring out the window into the cloudy gray sky.

Meanwhile Axel was lurking around the hallways of the castle trying to find the fruitnick he'd been ordered to photograph. He walked past the shower room and heard water running.

'One out of twelve chance it's him. That'd at least explain why it's been so quiet in the halls.' Axel thought chuckling inwardly. He crept into the locker room on the tips of his feet so the heels of his boots wouldn't make a sound. As expected Axel found Marluxia's black coat as well as the huge scythe he always carried. Why he would go through the hassle of always carrying it around when he could easily seal it in the Realm of Darkness was beyond Axel. But then, a lot of things about Marluxia were a little beyond his comprehension.

Axel pulled the camera out of his pocket adjusting the zoom at Marluxia who was standing, back turned from him in the second shower away from the door. The picture snapped unheard by Marluxia over the sound of the water. The picture came out of the camera and Axel put it in his pocket along with the camera. Before he could be noticed he sneaked back out of the locker room and then sped down the hall in the direction of Larxene's room.

Axel knocked on a door labeled "XII". "Come in" Larxene's voice growled from inside.

Axel walked in closing the door behind him. "Ah, Axel it's about time you showed up." Larxene was sitting at her little table in the center of her room with some sort of bag on her lap sipping at another cup of tea.

"Aren't we touchy for someone who was in a good mood this morning." He sneered pulling another chair away from the table to sit on it backwards, resting his arms on the head of the chair.

"Stuff it," Larxene growled taking a deep sip from her tea. "So what have you got for me?" She asked setting the cup back down.

Axel pulled the picture out of his pocket and slid it across the table with a grunt. Larxene leaned up to grab it groaning when her body uncurled again against the chair. She relaxed against the chair and readjusted the placement of her bag which Axel discovered was some sort of water bottle due to the sloshing sound it made when she moved it.

"You in pain?" Axel asked, "and what is that thing?"

"This, my dear redhead is a hot water bottle and yes I am in pain so you'd do well to not give me a reason to pour it on you." She said with another groan and looked at the picture.

Larxene chuckled. "Is this really the best you can do? How is a picture of flower man's butt scandalous?"

"Aw come on, you could post it all over the halls and on everyone's doors and it'd be hilarious." Axel tried to defend his picture. Larxene just laughed again and took another sip of her tea.

"A worthy endeavor...for the immature. You can do better than this. I want real dirt not just some childish prank." She took the picture and put it in her pocket along with the one of Roxas and Axel. "Don't lose hope, you've still got a whole 24 hours to impress me."

Axel glowered and stood again. "Fine," he stomped back out slamming the door to her room. Larxene cringed at the loud noise that hurt her sensitive ears. She drank the last sip of her tea before getting up slowly from her chair to flop down on her bed. She pulled the hot water bottle back over her hips pulling a blanket up over her head.

"Damn period ruining all my fun." She mumbled into the blanket.

0000

Axel stalked the halls in a pissy rage. Now what was he supposed to do? It was late now and Roxas was probably asleep by now and it wasn't like he could go tell the blonde what was wrong. So, knowing the night owl tendencies of a certain musician he headed for Demyx's room.

His hand raised to the door and he was about to knock when he heard a sound from behind it. It was definitely not the sound of the brunette's sitar but, having no sense of privacy, Axel quietly opened the door and peeked in.

What he saw definitely explained the odd sounds. Demyx lay completely naked, eyes shut tightly in utter bliss. Between his spread legs was a mass of long pink hair that bobbed up and down. Demyx's long fingers were tightly fisting Marluxia's hair urging him on with a breathy moan. Axel cheeks tinged pink just slightly and he deathly quietly snuck into the room melding himself with one of the darker corners of the room. His presence seemed unnoticed by either and so Axel dared to pull the camera out of his pocket.

'If I live to see tomorrow morning with this picture than Larxene better damn well think this is good enough. Or else I'll shove it up her already tree occupied butt.' Axel aimed the camera praying to what ever was out there that neither of them noticed and took the picture. The sound wasn't registered but there was a short flash of light that filled the room.

Axel swiftly jammed the camera back in his pocket not waiting for it to spit out the picture. But, Marluxia whose eyes had been open had seen the flash. His mouth pulled away from Demyx's cock and Demyx let out a whimper of protest.

"May I help you Axel?" Marluxia said wiping the saliva and pre-cum away from his mouth with the back of his hand.

Demyx's eyes flickered open and he sat up. "Nn? Axel?" He muttered. His eyes adjusted to the darkness again and Demyx turned bright red like Axel's hair. "What're you doing here?"

"What am **I** doing here? What is **HE** doing here?" Axel sputtered at his previous lover who just blushed deeper.

"Well you didn't come to see me yesterday or today and Marluxia he just kinda..." Demyx whimpered. It was hard enough to defend himself but even harder to do it with a raging hard-on.

"What kind of a reason is that?" Axel crossed his hands over his chest. Sure he had been the one to go and sleep with Roxas the previous night but still. This was just mean.

"Can I get a word in somewhere?" Marluxia stated which was followed by silence and listening. "Truly, if it means that much to you Axel, I wouldn't mind sharing. If that's alright with you Demyx." Marluxia said turning his head to the brunette who nodded slowly. "Well then, that sure makes stuff easy."

Axel gulped and closed the slightly opened door behind him and crossed the few feet to the side of Demyx's bed. "Good answer," Marluxia muttered sitting up on his knees so he was only and inch or two shorter than Axel. His tongue darted out to lick at the side of Axel's neck causing a shiver to course through the redhead's body. Leaning up his mouth connected with Axel's lightly licking at his upper lip.

Axel's hand swiftly moved to Marluxia's naked shoulders and squeezed lightly. The redhead took dominance over the kiss pushing his own tongue into Marluxia's mouth. He could still taste Demyx in his mouth and the taste made him crave to take over more of his mouth. Demyx had sat up fully now and reached a hand between the two snogging men to pull down the zipper of Axel's coat.

The brunette stood behind Axel and pushed the coat off of his shoulders to touch bare shoulders he knew only to well. Demyx's hands moved lower and Axel broke his kiss with Marluxia to let out a breathy moan when the brunette's hands brushed over the growing erection in Axel's leather pants.

"Gods Demyx..." Axel moaned when Demyx's hand began to slowly massage his crotch while the other tugged harshly at his nipple. Not to be out-done, Marluxia moved his head from Axel's lips to lick and suck at the skin between his ear and neck. Axel's hand threaded through long pink hair pulling Marluxia closer, which trapped one of Demyx's hands between their two naked chests.

Demyx tried to yank his hand away and failed. He gave Axel a miffed glare, which caused the redhead to chuckle. Axel pulled back pushing Marluxia off of him and hastily opened his pants pulling them off along with his boots. Getting the idea Marluxia also removed his pants leaving the three naked.

"Care to pick up where I left off Axel?" Marluxia asked. Demyx lay back down on the bed spreading and giving Axel a playful wink. The redhead smirked and nodded moving to straddle Demyx with his head right above the brunette's still erect cock. He gave the tip a playful lick, swiping away the bead of precum that had gathered there. Demyx's hands balled in the sheets and his eyes fluttered closed in concentration. Axel's eyes remained open as his mouth slid down over the head of his erection and began to suck on the shaft. Demyx inhaled sharply bucking his hips into the redhead's mouth begging for more movement. Axel didn't need to be told twice and began to bob his head up and down slowly taking into his mouth more and more of Demyx's cock with each movement.

Marluxia pushed one lubricated finger into Axel. Axel didn't know where he had produced it from nor did he care as the finger slipped deeper into his passage. Axel let Demyx fall from his mouth to arch his back into Marluxia's stroking finger. Demyx's eyes slowly opened with a groan to see why Axel had stopped. He was greeted with the image of Marluxia finger screwing a blushing Axel. Axel's eyes were closed tight and he was biting into his lower lip to keep from screaming out. Marluxia leaned up over Axel's frame and added another finger while licking the skin where Axel's neck connected with his spine. The redhead finally cracked and let out a loud moan.

"Nnh...faster" Axel groaned thrusting his ass back into Marluxia's fingers. His hand wrapped around Axel's thrusting hips to stroke Axel's cock in time to the faster thrusts he was making. Axel shuddered collapsing his upper body against Demyx's hipbone.

"Axel..." Demyx whined shifting his hips in a suggestive way. His fingers wrapped in flame red hair pulling Axel back to his erection. Axel willingly wrapped his lips around Demyx again and sucked harder to make up for lost time.

Marluxia added a third finger slowing down slightly to angle his fingers inside of Axel's body. Axel moaned around Demyx's cock causing tendrils of pleasure to ghost up Demyx's body and then go straight back to his groin. Demyx moaned loudly and in response Axel made patterns at the base of his cock slowly moving his tongue up the underside causing the fingers in Axel's hair to spasm.

Marluxia withdrew his fingers from Axel receiving a complaining whine from Axel who continued to suck off a writhing Demyx. He removed his hand from Axel's erection to help spread the lotion over his large erection. He braced his hands against Axel's hips and pushed the head of his erection to his opening teasing the small opening with the head.

"Ahh!...Please Marluxia..." Axel begged his breath tickled the head of Demyx's cock causing Demyx to thrust upwards greedily wanting to be buried in the heat of Axel's mouth again.

Marluxia smirked at the two and thrust in quickly figuring Axel could take it. Axel winced slightly in pain but quickly adjusted to his size and began to suck on Demyx once again, which caused Demyx to let out a relieved sigh.

The hands on Axel's hips gripped harder probably causing angry red marks to appear but Axel didn't care. Marluxia thrust faster with a force that caused Demyx's cock to be pushed further down Axel's throat. The redhead felt Marluxia's hand wrap around his own erection again stroking him. He sucked harder on Demyx reaching a hand down under his cock to slowly massage his balls. Demyx screamed Axel's name thrusting up into the redhead's mouth. His body arched backwards his hands leaving Axel's hair to grip tightly at the sheets.

"Gods Axel...so close.." Demyx moaned his eyes stared unfocusedly at the ceiling. Axel's only response was a groan as Marluxia's fingers brushed over the head of his own erection as if to remind him that he was still there. Like Axel could've forgotten.

Axel pulled back a bit to play with the head again moving his tongue in interesting patterns over the sensitive flesh. With another un-muffled scream Demyx came into Axel's waiting mouth. Axel swallowed all that Demyx gave him and wiped away what little bit dribbled down his chin with the back of his hand. The panting brunette leaned up slightly grabbing Axel's hand and licking it off. Axel shivered as the barbell Demyx had clipped to his tongue touched his heated skin. Axel had almost forgotten about that; almost.

Demyx glanced back at Marluxia with a smirk. Marluxia nodded sitting back on his heels and pulled Axel back with him until Axel was kneeling with Marluxia kneeling behind him. He nudged Axel's feet apart, move to be between then and then began thrusting back into the redhead. Axel was slightly baffled by the position and looked for something to hold onto. Demyx sat up entirely and crawled over to sit in front of Axel. Axel's arms wrapped around his neck to hold himself steady and bring Demyx closer. Catching on the brunette closed the small distance between them and kissed him pushing his pierced tongue into Axel's mouth.

Axel's teeth caught on the piercing pulling it gently causing Demyx to respond by wrapping his hands around Axel's cock where Marluxia's hands had been before. Demyx broke their kiss and lowered himself pushing Axel's legs further apart. He winked up at Axel before quickly taking Axel as far into his mouth as he could. Axel buried his fingers deep into Demyx's short spiky hair moaning loudly. Marluxia took that as his cue and sped up his thrusts.

Axel was really close. Demyx had moved back slightly and was playing with the slit with the barbell on his tongue. The slightly cold feeling of the metal on Demyx's tongue from the front combined with the harsh thrusts Marluxia was giving him from behind was making Axel's vision quickly go white. Axel bit down on his lower lip and groaned his release thrusting into the brunette's mouth, which received his seed happily.

Marluxia came a minute later into Axel when his channel tightened even more around him. He moaned into Axel's shoulder continuing to thrust for a moment after his release before pulling out and collapsing off of his knees. Axel pushed Demyx over and lay beside him. A minute later Marluxia moved and lay on the opposite side of Demyx.

After perhaps ten minutes of silence Axel sat up and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Demyx asked groggily.

"Have to go. He'll be waiting for me." Axel said simply.

Demyx frowned but knew what his friend meant. "It's the blonde kid isn't it?" Axel turned around from pulling on his face to give Demyx a sorrowful smile. "It's okay, I understand. I knew it wouldn't last with us anyway. Just wanted you back is all." Demyx smiled sadly.

"Thanks man. I'm really sorry." Axel said pulling on his jacket.

"Idiot," Demyx murmured standing up and giving Axel a kiss on the cheek. "I said it didn't matter. Just don't stop talking to me or nothin'. Maybe you can bring the kid by my room sometime. I'd love to see what made you pick him over me." Demyx winked and stuck his tongue out playfully showing of his barbell.

"Asshole," Axel kidded messing up the brunette's hair. He zipped up his coat and waved goodbye to Demyx who went back to lie beside an already asleep Marluxia.

Axel walked back down the hall to his room. It was too late to go and give Larxene the picture he'd taken and Roxas was probably asleep in his own room by now. 'Man, I've really screwed stuff up...I'm sorry Roxas.' He apologized. Demyx had been understanding but he doubted Roxas understood the principles of sexual hedonism. It'd work out somehow.

He approached his door turning the knob on the door. He smiled when his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room. Asleep on his bed was the blonde wrapped up in blankets naked and dead asleep. If Roxas was an angel when he smiled Axel couldn't find words to describe him sleeping. Axel closed the door and divested himself of his own clothing before quietly crossing the room to lie down next to the blonde and pull him into his embrace. Roxas shifted slightly in his sleep turning to face Axel and snuggled up against the redhead's broad chest.

Axel chuckled and ran a hand through soft blonde hair before pulling the blankets over himself as well and falling asleep right where he belonged.

0000

A/N: Yahoo! Second Chapter done! I haven't written a threesome since Battles Lost 4! (Which if you haven't read you should it's the best if I do say so myself) I would like to thank the song "Temperature" by Sean Paul for giving me the inspiration for this chapter. That's probably why it's so graphic...Ah well, I love the fluff at the end of this chapter and the stuff with Demyx. He's way under appreciated for how cool he is. I would also like to thank the work of another Demyx writer. I'm sorry for taking your tongue piercing idea but it works so well for everyone's favorite fruity rocker with a sitar. Stay tuned because there's still at least one chapter! Will Larxene accept this picture as adequate blackmail? Will Roxas accept the reason Axel was gone last night? Find out in Chapter 3!


	3. If You Give the Superior a Rumor

Chapter 3: If You Give the Superior a Rumor

A Tokyo Kitty Production

Disclaimer: Don't own it! Dammit...:kicks dirt:

Warnings: some Non-con also some language on Axel's part but stick with me even through the bad stuff. THIS CHAPTER IS ANGST! So don't freak if they're aren't as many gags. I promise some, but not many.

A/N: This chapter is so messed up. I'm just gonna say it right now I'm looking at the outline and shaking my head. This is turning into a full blown soap opera only funnier and with lots of sex. Hopefully this will turn out good though. I still have no clue where this is going. Good news is I'm out of school now so I have oodles of time. Yay! BTW, Xemnas looks 25 to me so there. This chapter has a lot of page breaks due to there being a lot of scenes happening at once. Please bear with me and know that a page break means a switch of narration to a different place. Thank you and enjoy!

0000

Roxas awoke the next morning and jumped when he felt a body pressed up against him. A swift look over his shoulder confirmed it was Axel. Roxas smiled sweetly and then frowned remembering Axel had ditched him last night.

Roxas raised a hand out from under the sheets and nudged Axel's shoulder. "Oi, wake up you lazy bum!" Roxas commanded. His voice was playful but enough to jar Axel out of his sleep induced unconsciousness

"Eh? Whaddya want?" Axel mumbled shifting to sit up on his arm.

"Where were you last night? You promised you'd be by, but you left me waiting all night." Roxas gave Axel his best pouty face which made Axel smile apologetically.

'Crud...what do I tell him?' Axel thought. Part of him wanted to tell Roxas the truth but judging from Roxas' already miffed expression that was probably not the safest route.

"That mission Larxene gave to me yesterday morning..." Axel lied, "...it was to go down to the labs and help Vexen with his latest experiment. It was only supposed to take a few hours but we had to do part of it again so I got back really late. Sorry Rox."

Roxas' expression softened. "A mission from the Superior?" Axel nodded.

Roxas sighed, "Then I guess there wasn't much that you could do...I forgive you. But you have to make it up to me." Roxas smirked. Axel raised an eyebrow and smirked as well.

"Oh?"

"You have to stay here, with me, in this bed, until noon." Roxas smiled at the slightly surprised look on Axel's face. Clearly Axel wasn't used to this slightly more aggressive side of the young blonde.

Axel coughed, "That's all fine and dandy but can ya give me ten minutes? I have to go run the report over to Larxene to give to the Superior." Roxas looked doubtful. "I'll make it worth your while..." Axel said in a sing song voice running a teasing finger along the shell of Roxas' ear and down the side of his neck.

Roxas shivered, "Well...if you put it that way, okay." Axel smiled and got out of bed pulling on pants followed by his coat heavy with the camera and photo in one of the pockets.

"I'll be back before you can miss me, love." Axel blew a kiss from the door before shutting it and traveling at a fast pace down the hallway.

'I can't believe that actually worked...I guess I do feel bad lying to Roxas like that. But some of it was true. Larxene did give me a mission, (to take a picture of Marluxia), I did have to do it again ('cause the bitch wouldn't take my first picture) but I am really sorry. It's not like I don't want to spend time with you Roxas. I want to love you but what was I supposed to do when I got caught snooping?' Axel talked to himself as he walked down the hallway. It seemed like he'd been doing that a lot lately.

0000

Earlier that morning Marluxia had woken up still horny even after the previous night. Demyx, who had been spooned in front of the horny pink haired freak, had left himself in a very vulnerable position. Now the pair lay once again exhausted, panting and sticky, sans sheets that had been kicked off somewhere between the heavy petting and dry humping.

"Where'd Axel go?" Marluxia asked into Demyx's shoulder, which he was currently laying on.

"He wen' back ta Roxas." Demyx muttered. If he'd been tired before he was now totally exhausted and wasn't thinking about what he was saying.

"Roxas?" Marluxia asked mildly intrigued.

"Yea, he 'n the kid apparen'ly got togetha" Demyx mumbled trying to roll over into the pillow but failing due to the weight of Marluxia on his shoulder.

"Really? I didn't know that..." He said. Demyx just nodded and tried to fall back asleep.

'But I know someone who'd love to know...' Marluxia smirked. He waited until Demyx's breathing slowed then got out of bed putting on his clothes. 'Be back soon love. Just trying to get Axel back to us.' Marluxia left skipping down the hallway to go and find the Superior.

As Marluxia was walking he ran across Axel who was going in the direction Marluxia had just come from. All of the rooms were in order with Number I being at the far north end while Number XIII was all the way at the south end. Axel noticed Marluxia and tried to ignore the smirk the pink haired man gave him.

'He's probably heading back to Demyx.' Marluxia thought with a grin. The fruit blew a kiss at the redhead and mouthed 'I'll be waiting'.

Axel decided he was clearly not walking fast enough to Larxene's room.

He knocked on the door and was greeted with a sullen looking blonde who instead of being hooded in the black cape wore draped over her body a large blanket. "Do you have any idea how early it is Axel or do nutters like you just not sleep?" She glared, her eyes laden with the look of interrupted sleep.

"Still not feeling well? Oh well this picture will cheer you up." Axel said reaching into his pocket. Larxene's eyebrows perked up and when Axel showed her the picture her usual evil grin was resurrected onto her face.

"Good work, Axel, this is tolerable." She said taking the picture and walking back into her room to retrieve the picture of Axel and Roxas from the pocket of her coat thrown over the table. She sounded displeased but it was written all over her face how happy she was. "Here's what I know you want." She handed him the picture and Axel resisted the strong urge to do a victory dance.

"Thank you," he called in a high pitched sing-song voice. He was already halfway down the hallway again. Larxene sighed and closed the door shuffling back over to her bed. Good news; she wasn't feeling bloated anymore. Bad news; the pain had doubled.

"Why is it that **after** I lose my heart my cramps get worse?" She said into the pillows curling up into a tiny ball, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets.

0000

Marluxia found Xemnas where he normally was this early in the morning. He sat at a table at the far end of the cafeteria, a cup of coffee in front of him and piles of paper strewn across the table. He was so absorbed in his notes that he didn't hear Marluxia until he was only a few steps away.

"Marluxia, what a surprise. You're never up this early." Xemnas said never looking up from his papers.

"I made an exception. Today I have an interesting tidbit of information." Marluxia said sitting down at the other side of the table.

Xemnas took a long sip from his coffee. "You mean a rumor." He said going back to his papers.

"No joke! This is true fact!"

"That's what you said last time about Zexion stealing your stuffed pink rabbit that you left in the training hall." Xemnas retorted resisting the urge to laugh at that funny memory. The disgusted look on Zexion's face had been almost as funny as Marluxia's distress over losing the pink stuffed animal.

"Aw come on, that was a honest mistake..." Marluxia whined. "But this bit of information is about a certain blonde boy." Marluxia said lowering his voice even though they were the only two in the room.

Xemnas' eyebrow perked up in slight fascination. Marluxia wasn't exactly sure if he was kidding or not but decided to continue anyway. "I hear that Axel and Roxas are together."

"News to me but what does it matter?" Xemnas went back to reading the reports. He didn't care if Axel and Roxas were together. Really he wanted the opposite. Xemnas wanted Roxas' cute little ass to himself while Axel went and jacked off in a corner but now that Axel and Roxas were together he doubted that dream would ever be realized.

"Ah, but you haven't let me finish. I know how to get them apart, if you'll help me." At this Xemnas stopped reading the report and looked up at Marluxia with complete attention. "That's what I thought." He chuckled, "You see, last night Axel cheated on the blonde in question with myself and Demyx. Now I'm only speaking for myself but I want him back."

"Are you suggesting I tell Roxas of Axel's trechery? I doubt that will sway him."

"In the mean time I'll keep Axel busy...You'll have plenty of time to 'convince' him." Marluxia gave a big grin. Xemnas was surprised that with Marluxia being this happy little pink flower petals hadn't started hovering around the pink haired lunatic.

"Alright, you have a deal.' Xemnas mumbled not wanting to admit that he was actualy going to help Marluxia.

"Splendid! If you'll come with me I'll lure Axel away and then you can go and have your lovely way with the blonde." At the last comment Xemnas gained a lecherous smirk that became plastered to his face. Marluxia cringed slightly, "Well then, shall we?" Marluxia got up from the table followed by Xemnas who folded up the reports and stuffed them in his pocket.

'Poor Roxas, look at the mess I've gotten him into...' Marluxia thought with a tinge of guilt. He looked back at Xemnas again and decieded instead to focus again on looking for Axel. 'Oh well! Axel baby here I come! You'll be mine soon enough.'

With that he hid behind a corner with Xemnas lurking a few feet behind him waiting for Marluxia to move. "How do you know he'll be down this way?" Xemnas asked quietly.

"I just do." Marluxia said with a smirk.

0000

Axel was almost back to his room where Roxas probably was waiting patiently for his return. Axel could feel his heart beating slightly faster in anticipation. 'Waiting for me, naked asking me in the quiet little submissive voice of his if I'd-- No! Not yet... just wait.' Axel stilled his mind trying to get his thoughts out of the gutter for two seconds.

'As soon as I walk through that door I'm gonna lock it and throw off all my--Dammit! I'm thinking about it again.' Axel mentally kicked himself. Just as he was thinking of teleporting the short distance to the end of the hall he ran into something very solid.

"Well, well well...Axel! Good morning! I didn't expect to quiet literally run into you in the middle of the hall like that!" Marluxia said cheerfully brushing himself off.

'Even if I was waiting for that exact moment for you so that I could run into you,' Marluxia smirked inwardly. He brushed off Axel as well inconspicuously running his hand over Axel's crotch.

"What do you want Marluxia?" Axel nearly growled trying very hard to ignore Marluxia's wandering hand.

'I have to waste his time...and get him away from Roxas or else he'll see Xemnas.' Marluxia tried to think of a distraction. "Oh, just wondering why you left last night. Weren't you tired? Why didn't you just stay with us?"

"I, uh...had to go somewhere." Axel replied lamely. He realized that was the worst excuse ever but it was too late because the words had already left his lips.

"It's because of Roxas, isn't it?" Marluxia crooned, a big tacky smile plastered on his face.

"How...how do you know about that?" Axel lowered his voice even though there was no one in the hallway.

"Demyx told me." Marluxia smiled. Axel simply looked aghast. "Are you mad? Why don't you come with me?" Marluxia grabbed Axel's hand and forcefully dragged him down the hall to Demyx's room.

0000

A ways down that same hallway Demyx awoke with a violent sneeze. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I get the feeling I'm being talked about." The musician whined with a sniffle to control himself from sneezing again. He looked next to him but Marluxia was nowhere in sight.

"Where did he- oh shit." Demyx's eyes went wide as he recalled the conversation he'd had with Marluxia not too long ago in a half-awake stupor. He scratched his head mentally kicking himself for his own stupidity. He'd betrayed one of his best friends. But why had Marluxia cared so much?

Then it hit him. 'Of course! He wants Axel back...Anyone with half a libido would. Axel was good...' Demyx blushed remembering all his times with Axel.

'Okay, sexual images **not** helping the situation.' Demyx forced the images out of his head and jumped out of bed trying to locate clothes to put on. He had just pulled on his Organization coat when the door opened and Marluxia entered dragging an irritated Axel.

Demyx acquired a new level of the 'deer-in-the-headlights' face.

0000

Xemnas who had been lurking in a corner waiting for Marluxia to leave with Axel had snuck out into the hall as soon as Demyx's door had closed behind Axel and Marluxia.

Xemnas' orange eyes twinkled lecherously and he didn't even try to wipe the sexy images out of his head. He doubted Marluxia could keep Axel busy forever so he'd have to hurry. Xemnas knocked on Axel's door knowing Roxas would answer. The night before he'd seen Roxas sneak in there so he expected the blonde to be there. Xemnas smirked. What further way to insult Axel than to fuck his lover on his own bed? It was just too perfect.

Roxas called for the knocker to come in assuming it was Axel. Without looking to see who it was he began a rant about how Axel was late and that he had better make it up to him for how long he had kept him waiting. When he got no response he looked up to find Xemnas staring at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Roxas pulled the covers up to cover his naked chest which in effect made Xemnas break his stare.

"Nothing in particular," he lied, "I would ask the same of why **you** are in **Axel's** room naked." Xemnas smirked knowing perfectly well but wanting to see Roxas's reaction.

"It's none of your business." Roxas snarled his fists balling up the white sheets.

"Well, the way I see it you're sleeping with him are you not?" Roxas glared so Xemnas just continued talking. "But, you see funny thing happened this morning. I was sitting in the cafeteria and Axel comes in and starts bragging to me that he was with Demyx and Marluxia last night. Strange huh? I wonder which is true..." He tapped his chin dramatically.

"That's a lie! Axel said you'd given him a mission to do last night." Roxas all but yelled.

Now this was news to Xemnas. "Mission? I never gave him a mission. What on earth are you talking about?" He was being serious. Marluxia had said nothing about some kind of mission ploy.

"He...he said that he had to go down...to the Labs to help Vexen." Roxas repeated believing it less and less as he said it.

"Sounds like he's been cheating on you, love." Xemnas said trying to pull off his best apologetic face. "I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What...did you call me?" Roxas sounded slightly wary. He was angry at Axel now and was considering taking it out on Xemnas.

" 'Love', what did Axel never say it to you?" Roxas shook his head, "How sad, he never told you that he loved you? Why, if you were mine I would say it a hundred no, one thousand times!" Okay, maybe that was a little over the top.

But it seemed to hit Roxas hard. His hands had dropped the sheets he had been clutching and he stared down at the wrinkled blankets. He looked to the empty half of the bed where Axel should have been and then to Xemnas who was still trying to pull off his best sad face while attempting not to smile. It made sense the more he thought about it. He remembered when he'd first come to the castle how everyone had whispered behind Axel and Demyx's backs about them being 'the hottest couple'.

'I guess I'm just not as good as Demyx...' Roxas thought in despair. It was too bad. Roxas really did love the psychotic redhead. His eyes focused downward and then looked back up at Xemnas. 'Why is he looking at me like that?'

"Roxas...I can protect you. I won't leave you." Xemnas' voice seemed to almost hypnotize the blonde. Roxas smiled and nodded and before he could give a response the Superior's mouth was on his drawing him into a long pleading kiss.

Despite his better judgment Roxas kissed back.

0000

Demyx had only just recovered after Axel had back-handed him across the cheek. "I told you not to tell anyone. So what do you do? You tell **HIM**? Marluxia of all people! How could you!" Axel was in a rage. The power of his slap had caught Demyx off guard and the musician was now sprawled on the ground massaging his reddening cheek.

"Axel, I'm sorry it was an accident. I was really tired and he just kept prodding...I just wanted him to be quiet so I could go back to sleep." Demyx said submissively. He knew better than to stand back up. Axel would probably just hit him again.

"Is that **REALLY** the best excuse you can think up?" Axel glared down at the brunette who tried to back up but ran into a dresser.

Marluxia sat at the table watching the display. Everyone knew Axel was a little crazy but this was the first time he'd ever seen the redhead really explode. From the look on Demyx's face he figured it was his first time too.

Demyx glared over at Marluxia "C'mon Marluxia help me out here!" The pink haired man just shrugged. Demyx glared daggers sharper than Larxene's kunais at the older man.

"Is this some kind of revenge or something? For leaving you? I thought you were over that. You seemed pretty over it last night when I walked into your room to have a chat and found you moaning under that git." He said motioning back to Marluxia.

Marluxia looked indignant. "I beg your pardon!" He glared at Axel who took no notice.

"Well you should learn to knock!" Demyx whined. He wasn't good at arguing and Axel was really scary when he was angry.

Axel had no good retort for that. He wasn't about to tell Demyx why he hadn't knocked. He turned away from the brunette and tried to go for the door. Marluxia got up and blocked the door with his body smiling happily.

"Get out of my way you bastard." Axel snarled, his hands forming fists.

"Aw come on, Axel. Let us make it up to you. I'm sure Roxas wasn't even that good, wouldn't you rather be with us?" Marluxia continued to smile at the redhead.

That had hit a live wire in Axel. He summoned one Chakram to his right hand before Demyx could even blink and held one of the sharp edges to Marluxia's throat. Marluxia could feel the heat radiating from the fire based weapon. That had wiped the smile off his face.

"Roxas may be young, but he's a better **person** than you'll ever be." Axel spat out forcing the blade closer to his neck cutting him just slightly. The blade hissed and steam raised from the weapon.

Marluxia moved away from the door right away and Axel stormed through it. It was only then that Marluxia actually realized the psychotic redhead had cut him. In shock and in total unbridled fear he fled the room going in the opposite direction from Axel. This left Demyx sitting on the floor of his room alone and in silence. He cried.

0000

None of the argument far down the hall went heard by Roxas and Xemnas. Xemnas had shed his clothes and was pulling the blanket away from Roxas' lithe frame while his mouth nipped and sucked at Roxas' collarbone.

Roxas' judgment screamed that he was cheating on Axel but his mind still argued that it had been Axel's fault for cheating on him in the first place. All rational thought and mental argument left him when Xemnas' hand roamed further down to his waist to wrap around his erect cock. His breath hitched when that hand began to stroke him as the other reached lower to cup his balls.

Roxas bit his middle finger to keep from crying out. Xemnas chuckled at the stifled sounds the blonde was making and leaned up not stopping the motion with his hands. "Cry out Roxas, tell me what you want. There's no reason to be quiet." He whispered in the blonde's ear making Roxas moan. "That's right." He ground his hips into Roxas needing the friction himself as well as to further Roxas. The blonde groaned again.

"What do you want?" Xemnas smirked. He was enjoying this far too much. The blonde was so compliant. If only he could hear him cry out in rapture. To hear his own name upon Roxas kiss-swollen pink lips. Perhaps it was narcissistic, but Xemnas craved it, and he'd be damned if he couldn't make Roxas cry out like that.

"I want you..." Roxas choked out. Through all of this Xemnas' hand never slowed although the one that had been toying with his balls had left so that the blonde could speak.

"Where?" Xemnas crooned ramming his hips against the blonde for emphasis.

"Ahh! Inside of me!" The blonde screamed out. His mouth was quickly claimed by Xemnas. The Superior positioned himself at the opening to Roxas' passage.

"This is what I've always wanted Roxas. You and I like this... I knew you'd give up on Axel, I knew it..." Xemnas mumbled as if to himself. Perhaps he didn't realize it was out loud. "Isn't this what you've wanted Roxas?"

It hit him then. All the looks from across the room when Roxas was eating. The reason Xemnas never seemed to be focused on his face whenever they trained. The reason he'd been so furious when Roxas had started hanging out with Axel so much.

"No...it isn't" Roxas responded. Xemnas looked down at him confused. Apparently he had said that last part out loud...and maybe he shouldn't have. "You don't want me, you want my body." Roxas said firmly. He tried to push Xemnas off of him but he was met with strong arms that pinned his hands above his head.

"So true, it's all I've ever wanted. And who are you, the youngest member of **MY** Organization, to deny me?" He smirked ramming himself into Roxas. Xemnas was a good deal larger than Axel and Roxas could feel the searing pain along with the white splotches that formed in front of his eyes. He wanted to scream, but who could hear him now? He'd abandoned Axel by beginning this act and now, Axel would never want him back.

0000

Axel left the room in a fit. He was going to head down to the bathroom to take a shower when he suddenly remembered Roxas. 'Damn, I totally forgot...ugh, what a mess.' He thought. This time instead of running down the hallway he simply teleported to the door. With a swirl of black mist he reappeared and opened his door hoping Roxas wouldn't be too mad...

The sight that met his eyes seemed to calm his anger and throw him into the iciest pit of despair. His eyes seemed to lose their usual glitter as he took in more and more of the sight before him. The tear-like marks under his eyes seemed to for once, fit his mood. Xemnas thrust roughly into Roxas completely unaware of the redhead standing in the doorway. It was Roxas who seemed to realize the redhead's presence.

Axel noticed the pleading look in the blonde's eyes. Snapping back out of his own personal room made of ice he reacted charging at Xemnas and pulling the man off of Roxas by the hair. His other hand latched onto his shoulder and Axel threw him to the floor. The man was so shocked it took a second before he realized Axel was standing in front of him, a Chakram drawn.

"I'm giving you three seconds to be out that door. Start packing." Axel growled. His voice was darker than Xemnas had ever heard it and that was saying something because he and Axel had never been on very good terms.

Axel had barely began to count by the time Xemnas had grabbed his clothing and run out the door closing it behind him. Axel sighed dismissing the Chakram and turned back to Roxas. The blonde's wrists were bruised and his eyes seemed like deep blue pits of true pain.

"Roxas I'm-"

"Get out..." Roxas whispered softly.

"But Rox let me expl-"

"Get out!" The blonde screamed his eyes starting to well up with tears. Axel took the hint and left the room closing it softly behind him. From the other side of the door Axel could hear Roxas' soft sobs.

He walked away from the door down the hallway aimlessly holding his head in his hands. 'God what a mess I've made. It's all my fault. I wanna help him...but Roxas won't let me...I gotta do something though.' The redhead tried to think of something but every time he came up blank. Finaly an idea struck him.

'That's right...Demyx. God he really didn't deserve that. I gotta go see him. Maybe he can help me think of something.' Axel headed down the hallway at a run hoping he wasn't too late to lose Demyx too.

0000

A/N: Aww GOD! I made myself cry! This chapter was a lot more dramatic than I ever intended this series to be. I would like to thank "Rewrite" by Asian Kung-fu Generation, the fourth Full Metal Alchemist theme for my background music for some of the harder scenes in this fic. I hope everyone still thinks it's okay. I'm going to fix up everything in the next chapter. Stay tuned I'll work my ass off to finish it! I promise! I know how to end this now so no more flying by the seat of my pants!


	4. If You Give Love Another Try

Chapter 4: If You Give Love Another Try

A Tokyo Kitty Production

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. But this story is so my idea. That and my editors (it takes two minds to be this insane)

A/N: After such a dramatic last chapter I'm going to try and be a little more sane with this one. Meaning (hopefully) no more murderous Axel, rapey Xemnas and Demyx sitting on the floor crying. These things upset even me, the author, and I don't like doing them to these wonderful characters. This chapter will be better and not go on any more tangents. I know what I'm doing now and I intend to fix everything to the best of my ability that I've screwed over. Anyway, let's get around to fixing things.

0000

When Axel knocked on Demyx's door there was no answer. He knocked again and heard nothing so he decided to quietly sneak in. Demyx wasn't there. He looked around for the brunette and then noticed his bathroom door was open.

"Demyx?" Axel knocked on the door frame to the bathroom.

"What do you want?" Demyx emerged from the bathroom holding a wet washcloth to his cheek.

Axel's frowned when it occurred to him that he was also the reason behind Demyx's injury. He reached to softly touch Demyx's hand that was holding the washcloth against his face. "I'm so sorry Demyx. For this but also for everything I said. It wasn't true and you definitely didn't deserve it."

"It's true though...what you said. I'm jealous of Roxas for stealing you away from me. I did keep hoping you'd come back. 'Though I guess I can give that up now. It's pretty obvious what you think of me." He sat down on the edge of his bed motioning to his cheek to make his point.

"That doesn't make what I said to you right though!" His face looked exasperated which then quickly changed into a disheartened frown. "And that's not how I feel about you at all."

He sat down next to Demyx and ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "I love you Demyx. Back then I loved you as lovers do and now I still do as a friend. Friends don't hit friends for negligence. I realize now that you didn't tell Marluxia on purpose. Friends don't do those kind of things. Especially you, Demyx. I should know you better than to think you did it out of wrath." Axel smiled at the brunette who gave a weak smile back.

"It's Marluxia's fault." Demyx said quietly after a long silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Not too long ago he came to me saying he knew that we'd broken up. At the time I didn't think about how he knew it; I was still too crushed to really think things through. He said that...if I slept with him he'd get you back to me. He said he'd help me...But in the end he wouldn't. All he wanted was you. I didn't know this was what he was going to do."

"I don't think that's possible Demyx. He didn't start this...It was actually all my fault."

"Don't give yourself so much credit!" Demyx laughed at the redhead throwing his wet washcloth playfully at Axel who caught it.

"No, seriously! A while back I snuck a camera into the castle. Larxene found it and used it to take a picture of me and Roxas together as a way to blackmail me. She said she'd give it to Xemnas. You know how much he hates me not to mention the looks he gives Roxas." Demyx nodded solemnly. It seemed everyone but the blonde seemed to notice Xemnas' less-than-innocent glances at the boy. "She told me I had to find some other sort of blackmail to get that picture back...That's how I ended up in your room that night."

"You...took a picture of Marluxia and me...having..." Demyx started putting the pieces together only to find..."**HEY**!"

"Sorry man! Larxene's got it now. Kinda ironic though...Xemnas found out anyway." Axel tried half-heartedly to fend the brunette off who slugged him in the shoulder.

"How? She didn't tell him did she?" Demyx asked sitting back up.

"This is where Marluxia comes in. He told Xemnas about me and Rox." Axel said thinking hard. "That's why I don't think this whole plot was all his idea. He couldn't possibly have seen all of this before it happened. He was probably going to use you in some way to manipulate me to come back. He just got lucky with this situation."

"What'd Xemnas do about you and Roxas? I'm amazed you're still alive if he knows."

"No, no it wasn't me he wanted. Though I kinda wish it had been because I could've fought for myself. He went after Roxas. When I went looking for Roxas after I left your room...Xemnas was raping the kid." Axel shook his head. Telling the whole story to Demyx only reminded him more of all the mistakes he'd made.

"Are you serious?" Demyx asked. Axel nodded slowly. "Aw gods...where's the kid now?"

"In my room where Xemnas tried to rape him. When I came in I stopped him but Roxas is furious with me and wouldn't let me back in after I got Xemnas off of him."

"You idiot! Why'd you come here to talk to me? Go fix stuff with Roxas." He smacked Axel upside the head.

"Are you listening? I can't he won't let me back in." Axel massaged the back of his head. It hadn't hurt but Demyx had surprised him. He was used to their usual antics of play fighting.

"Silly, you're probably the only thing he wants right now." Demyx smiled looking into the redhead's bright green eyes. "Maybe you're just too dumb to see it but he loves you...and I think you feel the same way." Demyx ruffled the redhead's hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Demyx. I think you're right. I hope I can get him back...he means the world to me." Axel smiled kindly getting up from the bed.

"If you can't get him back Axel..." Demyx shifted and lay down on the bed with one arm resting behind his head the other resting playfully on his chest. "You can always just come back to me." He grinned lecherously. Axel laughed.

"I'll remember that Demyx. Once again I'm really sorry-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're wasting time! I'm fine now go get that kid." Demyx shooed him with one hand still grinning even when the redhead had closed the door.

"Even though you're my world, Axel, that kid needs you more." Demyx smiled sadly knowing he'd probably never get Axel back now but as long as he could keep him as a friend the sky seemed a little brighter.

"Damn, now I'm depressed again." He sat up in the bed and got up walking to the other side of the room to retrieve his sitar. He sat back and began to tune it before losing himself in the music. There were only two places he'd ever really felt safe: in Axel's arms and enthralled in the music. Maybe the complex chords and hypnotic melody wasn't as intoxicating as the smell of Axel's hair while they slept but the music would just have to do.

'It'll all be okay, I'm sure of it.' Demyx thought before letting conscious thought be buried in the music he effortlessly created.

0000

Axel noticed as he walked down the halls that it was almost evening. The day seemed to have flown by and Axel couldn't seem to place where all the time in the day had gone. All that was on his mind was Roxas and what he was going to say.

'Just say that you love him.' Demyx's voice seemed to answer. The voice had sounded so real that Axel turned around expecting to see the musician standing right behind him. But he was alone in the hallway.

'I must really be losing it...' he thought. 'But Demyx is right...I've gotta tell him the truth.' Axel walked down the hall again until he reached his own room that Roxas was currently in. He knocked on the door but entered anyway knowing that Roxas probably wouldn't have answered anyway.

At first it seemed that Roxas had left but then he noticed the bundle of blankets curled up on his bed. 'Roxas...what have I done to you...' Axel sighed and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Roxas, I love you." He said to the bunched up pile of blankets. When he got no response he continued. "I don't know what Xemnas said to you but what I said is true. I was an idiot to let things get into this tangled mess and I'm sorry-"

"You slept with Marluxia and Demyx." The blankets mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" Axel hadn't heard too well. The blankets muffled the already quiet voice of the blonde.

"You slept with them didn't you? The **night** after we'd been together. Only one day? How could you do that to me? If I wasn't good enough for you you could've told me! At least then I wouldn't have kept my hopes up!" Roxas had sat up slightly so his head wasn't covered in the blankets. His eyelids were red and puffy from crying and Axel could see the places where once dry tears had begun to fall again.

'So that's what this is about...gods how do I explain...' He searched for an answer to that question.

Once again Demyx's voice seemed to answer. 'Tell him the truth!'

"Roxas, I...it is true...I did sleep with them. I regret it now, for forsaking you and not telling you how much you really meant to me. Demyx and I...we used to be together. But then things got mixed up I guess on that night, part of me wanted what we used to have back. But that doesn't make it right...I should've realized what it would do to you."

"D'you really mean that?" Roxas asked.

"All of it. I cared for Demyx but I don't give a damn about Marluxia...But you, you Roxas I'd give the world to have back in my arms. And I don't care who knows, Xemnas, Demyx, Larxene...I don't care! it doesn't matter...as long as I can have you." Axel was on the verge of crying himself. Somewhere in his speech he had grabbed onto Roxas' shoulders as if to hold himself up.

"You'd...really want me back?" Was all Roxas said.

"Are you kidding of course!" Axel gave him an incredulous look like it was the understatement of the century.

"Even after what I did with Xemnas?"

"A million times yes. If you'll forgive me than I don't care who started what or what anyone will think now that it's over. Will you give this...us...another chance?" Axel asked hopefully. The light had returned to his eyes but his hands had not left the boy's shoulders.

Roxas smiled leaning forward to hug the redhead. His head nuzzled into Axel's shoulder. "Yes Axel, I think things can change. I want to see that happiness with you..." Roxas' voice dropped to a whisper and he leaned up so he could whisper in his ear, "...because I love you too."

Axel's heart skipped a beat and he embraced Roxas with a warm loving hug. Roxas pulled away with a devious grin on his face. For a second Axel was slightly confused until Roxas spoke.

"You still owe me from this morning." He smirked leaning in to lick the skin just below Axel's ear.

With a shiver Axel muttered, "Oh I owe you a lot more than that." He pulled the blankets away from Roxas to find the blonde now wearing boxers but nothing else. The grin that appeared on Roxas' face was more than enough of an answer for what Roxas thought of that prospect.

Roxas mouth attached itself to Axel's with a force Axel hadn't expected from the blonde. Wanting to play the blonde's game Axel allowed Roxas to push his tongue into his mouth. Axel moaned when Roxas' tongue came into contact with his own. He had forgotten that Roxas was a good kisser. While their tongues continued the mock battle for dominance Roxas' hands pulled at the zipper of Axel's coat. Axel pushed Roxas' hands off of him and broke the kiss so that he could stand and pull the coat off.

Slowly as if to tease Roxas he pulled down the zipper of the coat. He shrugged the heavy article off and then did the same for his pants and boots. He got back on the bed and pushed Roxas down gently so that he could crawl on top of the blonde. Axel stopped and looked into Roxas' crystal blue eyes as if to say 'are you sure?' Roxas nodded and reached with one hand to stroke the side of Axel's face his finger running over the tear shaped mark affectionately.

Axel kissed Roxas on the forehead in equal affection. 'So this is what it's like to make love...not 'just screw'.' It was new to him. This overwhelming feeling of calm. The moment felt like glass, something to protect and be gentle with. But Roxas' hips thrusting up into his own brought Axel back to the reality that he was horny. Axel kissed Roxas, this time taking full control of the kiss. His hips ground down into Roxas' creating a tempo that their kisses soon matched.

Roxas moaned into Axel's mouth when the redhead's hips were replaced by his hand that snaked beneath the waistband to stroke his half-awakened cock. Both Roxas' and Axel's boxers soon joined Axel's discarded clothes on the floor and their now completely naked bodies pressed up against each other striving for even more contact.

Axel felt a pressure on his shoulder and realized Roxas was trying to push him off of him. Axel sat up and kneeled back on his feet looking at Roxas with a confused face. Roxas smiled and leaned down to kiss Axel's chest moving lower with every cautious kiss.

The redhead groaned and threaded his hands into blonde hair when Roxas kissed the tip of his erection. Now it was Roxas turn to look up at Axel with a confused expression. It was then that it occurred to Axel.

"You don't know what you're doing, do you?" Axel asked. Roxas shook his head 'no'. "Just remember how I did it. Take in as much or as little as you want and watch your teeth." Axel moaned again when Roxas licked the head again as if to tease the redhead. Roxas might not have known exactly what he was doing. But he'd tease Axel as much as possible.

Roxas' mouth slowly wrapped itself around the head of his cock sucking hard. The blonde was rewarded with another moan. It was then that Roxas decided he liked making Axel make such wanton noises. He bobbed his head down further waiting for the reaction.

Axel chuckled lightly, "Stop teasing Roxas." The redhead smirked squeezing Roxas' hair gently. The blonde smirked around Axel's cock and the sight made Axel want to moan again. Roxas took the hint and moved his head up and down keeping the same pressure of suction as he moved. As he got more used to the action his hands reached out to stroke whatever his mouth couldn't take in.

Axel's grip on Roxas' hair tightened. In response, the blonde tried to take more of Axel into his mouth. Accidentally the blonde's teeth grazed the redhead's length on the way back up. Axel's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head and he cried Roxas name in a breathy moan. Yes, Roxas definitely liked that reaction.

Roxas continued moving faster now. Every so often he'd stop to lick at the head of Axel's cock and then take as much as he could back in adding his teeth once again. Axel could feel he was close, really close.

He pulled the blonde's head away from his erection panting. "You're a quick learner. Wouldn't want to cum in your mouth." Axel said with a smirk. The blonde licked his lips which only made Axel want him more. Axel leaned forward kissing the blonde again. He could taste himself on his lips and in his mouth. With a predatory growl Axel pushed Roxas back down onto the bed, still kissing him.

"Axel..." The blonde whimpered thrusting his hips up into Axel's. Axel took that as the go ahead and reached past Roxas into his dresser to find the tube of lubricant. Upon finding it he spread some of the substance over three of his fingers and pushed one through the tight ring of muscle.

Roxas flinched a little. He still hurt since Xemnas had rammed it in dry and even Axel's slowly prodding finger hurt more than it probably should have. Axel stopped stretching the blonde when he realized Roxas' eyes were closed in pain. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked quietly.

"I'll...be okay. Just go slow okay?" Roxas asked, his eyes pleaded with Axel. Axel smiled happily and nodded. He began moving his finger again slower this time. After another tense minute or so Roxas finally started to feel less pain. When Axel added a second finger the pain returned until Axel hit something.

Roxas arched up off the bed groaning Axel's name. When he recovered he was still panting and Axel smirked and brushed the spot again.

Before long Roxas was thrashing beneath Axel begging for more. Axel added a third finger and moved them a little faster receiving nothing but pleasure filled moans. Axel removed his fingers, Roxas whined in protest, and Axel began to coat his still wet erection in the lubricant. He pushed Roxas' legs up around his waist to get better leverage and held the tip of his erection to Roxas' opening. Slowly he pushed the head in, watching the blonde's face closely for any sign of pain.

Every inch or so Axel would stop and wait for the blonde to readjust. Once Axel was in all the way he placed a loving kiss on Roxas' lips. The blonde kissed back then nodded that Axel could continue. He began with small shallow thrusts but when Roxas cried out for more Axel pulled out further so he could thrust back in harder. The blondes' hands intertwined with Axel's as the motion gained a life of its own thrusting into Roxas again and again.

"Axel!" Roxas cried pulling the redhead down into a passionate kiss. They connected their mouths in the same way their hands and bodies were connected. Deeper than just the physical connection Roxas could feel in his center that they had always been mentally connected and now nothing could change that.

Roxas came between their sweaty bodies while moaning into Axel's mouth. The redhead followed only a few seconds after because Roxas' already tight channel clamped down on him. Axel pulled out and lay next to Roxas, drawing the blonde into his arms. Roxas snuggled up against Axel enjoying the smell and feel of the warm body pressed up against him. Roxas could feel Axel's hot cum seeping out of his bottom but it comforted him. Not as much as the arms wrapped around him or the sweet things Axel was whispering in his ear, but it relaxed him.

"I love you Axel, one thousand times I love you." Roxas said snuggling against Axel to emphasize the point.

"I love you too Roxas, with all my heart." Axel whispered back. He resisted the urge to laugh at that. He didn't care what Xemnas had said about Nobodies being able to feel or not having hearts. Maybe physically it wasn't there, but deep down, Axel knew without a doubt this was real, and so were his feelings for Roxas.

0000

Demyx sat in his room in the same place Axel had left him even though it was now after dark. Even though he hadn't eaten all day, except for a bagel he'd found 'hiding' on his dresser close to his sitar stand. But he wasn't too sure that counted. Just as he was about to stand up and stretch his legs by searching for food the door opened without a knock.

Marluxia entered shutting the door behind him again which left the room with once again very little light.

"Get out of here." Demyx growled picking up the sitar again.

"Don't point that thing at me. You know as well as I do that you aren't going to hurt me. Unless you want to ruin your only chance of getting back together with Axel." Marluxia smirked stepping forward a bit.

"Try me," was Demyx's curt answer. That stopped Marluxia in his tracks.

"Now, now Demyx I only came to talk." Demyx glared for a minute and then put the sitar back in it's stand. "There we go, that's right. Now, where was I...ah yes."

"Just out with it. I don't have time for your games anymore." Demyx gave his best evil smirk which fell only slightly short of Axel's usual mischievous expression.

"Fine then, I'll cut right to the chase. I've found a way that you might be able to get Axel back. It will take me a little while to set everything up."

"I'm over it. I don't need your half-baked schemes." Demyx said.

"You don't really think that do you? You need me Demyx, the same way you did before. You'll never get him without me. I gave you a chance earlier today to fend for yourself and bring him back to you but you failed." Marluxia smirked at the infuriated look on Demyx's face.

"You call that 'letting me handle things'? It was all your fault Axel got that angry and then you wouldn't help me! You say it was for my own good but what help are you if yu won't even lift a finger?" Demyx yelled in a furious rage. Both his hands waved wildly as he emphasized his point.

Marluxia grabbed one of those hands by the wrist and pulled it to him causing the brunette to fall into Marluxia. "Demyx, Demyx, Demyx...honestly you're failing to see what I've done and the opportunity that lies ahead. Just give it time eh?" He said stroking the hair on the back of Demyx's neck.

"Of course, with time means you owe me something. It's your fault that I'm involved in this and got cut today. You owe me extra for that too." The pink haired man's hand trailed from his head down the small of the musicians back until it reached his butt. "Am I right?" He asked squeezing the brunette's butt for emphasis.

"No, you're all wrong...Get off of me!" Demyx kicked his knee up to connect right with Marluxia's crotch. The man choked and Demyx threw him off pushing him to the floor.

"I don't want your help nor do I need it. Now get out." Demyx spat out his heel digging into Marluxia's chest. He lifted his foot and the pink haired man left but not before giving another knowing smirk at Demyx.

With the door once again closed Demyx had completely lost his appetite. Not even music would really help now. He let out a sigh and began to strip off his coat and then his boots. Refusing Marluxia had been the last step to admitting he didn't need Axel back. But now with Marluxia gone too he really did have no one. All of a sudden his small white bed seemed just too big for one person. It left a bad taste in his mouth to think it, but at least Marluxia had been company.

No, he couldn't let himself believe it.

'It'll all be okay, I'm sure of it...At least I think it will be.' He was doubtful now but tomorrow would be waiting for him when he woke up again. With that thought he shed his pants and crawled into bed feeling suddenly tired even though it was earlier than he normally went to bed.

'Good night Axel...'

0000

A/N: I want to take a moment to say: I LOVE DEMYX! I've been so mean to him in this fic and I just wanted everyone to know he's one of my favorite characters...As for Marluxia, well, he's cool but think he already is mean as we could figure out from CoM. Plus he's not as cool as Demyx. Sorry any Marluxia fans! When I started this fic I hadn't intended on bashing the hell out of him...it just kinda happened. This chapter was fun to write because there was lots of fluff not to mention a little bit of angst but it's okay... Anyway, next chapter will be the final one I think so stay tuned.


	5. If You Give a Musician a Second Glance

Chapter 5: If You Give a Musician a Second Glance

A Tokyo Kitty Production

Disclaimer: I don't own already! Although I'd give money to own Demyx...grins

A/N: Hello again all! I think this might be the final chapter which is both good news and bad news. I have lots of other things to write so it will be good to be done with this thing that literally exploded out of nowhere (even the original idea was a fluke). I hope you've enjoyed and that this chapter will fix the rest of the problems that have been concerning me as well as (hopefully) all of you. I also aspire to bring back some of the original comedy that was commonplace in the first chapter of this monstrosity. So, with that, enjoy!

0000

It had been nearly a week since Axel and Roxas had consummated their love and now things were quieting down a bit. There had been (real legitimate) missions as well as a whole lot less yelling and emotions running on high as of late. Demyx had to say it was nice. Of course, quiet meant Axel was being good which was unusual for the redhead.

The brunette figured Roxas had Axel whipped.

The image of Axel obeying the every beck and call of the blonde was an image that made Demyx crack up. Wanting to see the obedient redhead with his own eyes was what had lead him to knocking on the redhead's door late one morning.

"Who is it?" Demyx could hear Axel's voice calling from behind the door.

"C'mon, man it's Demyx." Demyx called through the door. He heard footsteps and then the door was opened. Axel looked like he had just woken up. His hair was a mess and he was clad only in his usual black pants. Axel had gotten back late from a mission the night before and from the looks of the blonde still curled up on his bed Roxas hadn't let him sleep very much.

"Whowasit?" Roxas murmured not lifting his head from the pillow.

"Oh, it's just Nobody." Axel chuckled when Demyx made a horrified face. Then Demyx picked up on the joke and laughed too.

"Demyx?" The blonde sat up clearing away the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. He knew that laugh anywhere.

"Look who's joined the living." Demyx joked. "You two sure sleep in late don't you?" He had meant it to be rhetorical but Roxas' blush and shaky nod spoke volumes of why he'd slept in so late.

"What was it you needed Demyx?" Axel asked the brunette who was still standing by the doorway.

"Nothing in particular. 'Just wondering if you'd ever wake up. It's been really boring around here lately." Demyx smiled sheepishly. He really didn't have a good reason. It wasn't like he could just tell Axel the reason he'd popped up was because he wanted to see the redhead.

"Oh, well in that case could you give us a minute to get dressed? I don't know about you Rox, but I'm hungry." Axel smiled at the blonde.

"You mean you're actually hungry for something other than me now?" Roxas smirked coyly. It seemed Roxas had been picking up some of Axel's comebacks.

A blush actually crept onto Axel's face and he stumbled out some response to a blonde who was now laughing at him. Demyx laughed lightly but felt that this was perhaps not the place he belonged. "I'll go wait for you two in the cafeteria, kay?" He asked. Demyx didn't wait for an answer to his question before gliding out the door and closing it behind him.

'That was a stupid idea in the first place...I thought I would've been over him by now.' The brunette mentally kicked himself walking down the hall in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. Roxas was his friend too and in all truth, Demyx didn't want to break up the thing that Axel and Roxas had. But, at the same time he wished there was some way he could still have Axel again like it was before the blonde had come.

'Great now I'm wishing he never existed...But that's not really what I want is it?' Demyx thought for a minute swinging into his room to pick up his sitar before leaving again. 'Grrr...that isn't what I want at all. Damn it what's with all the dilemmas recently?' He cradled the instrument in his arms as he walked before he decided it was too heavy to carry and dispatched it to the Realm of Darkness. He didn't like putting it there because it caused the strings to loosen and then he would have to tighten them, again. But, at the moment he had too much on his mind to carry it properly so in the Realm of Darkness it would sit for a moment.

He continued walking down the hall in a gloomy mood until he reached the training hall. It was empty which was rare for early afternoon as normally Saïx would be in there practicing (like he needed it). For once Demyx had found himself wishing that the mostly insane Lunar Diviner had been there because then at least he could have used fighting to take his mind off of things.

'Geez, there must be something wrong with me if I actually **WANT** to fight Saïx...' He summoned the sitar back to his hands shaking his head at the strings which were, as expected, all loose despite only being there for a few minutes. Demyx sighed and walked to the back of the training hall and sat down with the sitar on his lap to tune it.

'Seriously, what am I gonna do about this...Maybe I really shouldn't have told Marluxia to scram...' He winced slightly both from the off tune note the sitar made and the thought of Marluxia. 'Okay, on second thought, no that was the right decision. The sex wasn't even that great...Except for that night Axel showed up.' Demyx smirked remembering fondly that memory.

'No! no no no...that isn't helping.' He threw the images into the back of his brain again to try and clear his train of thought. 'Is there really nothing I can do then?' Having finished tuning his sitar he played one set of chords and out of the base of the sitar came one lonely water spirit.

"What do you think?" He asked the water spirit as he continued to play. The water spirit danced around him to the beat of the music seeming to not hear what he said. "Well?" He asked again. The spirit stopped in front of him giving him what he perceived as a questioning look. Getting frustrated with the little spirit Demyx's fingers stopped moving and the spirit disintegrated into a puddle of water. It sat that way for a moment before returning to the sitar.

"I guess there really is no answer." He stood brushing some of the dust off of his coat. "Maybe I'll go bug Larxene for making Axel's life difficult." It was just another one of those days where he felt like having a death wish might be kind of fun and worth the exercise of running away from one of the most sadistic members of Organization XIII.

He was about to dispatch the sitar again when he heard footsteps moving toward the training hall. He could not discern whose footfalls they were but there was a pretty good chance that whoever it was it'd be fun to play a prank on them (unless of course it was Xemnas and if it was he'd be toast.). But like he said, he kind of had a death wish today.

Demyx quickly played the cords over and over until he had before him a small squad of water spirits. Changing the melody just slightly the spirits danced away from him and across the training hall to attack whoever was there. He'd stop them just in time to dump water all over the poor unfortunate soul.

0000

Axel had been walking down the hall. After heading to breakfast to find that Demyx was not there he had left the blonde to go in search for him. The musician was not in his room, or any of the usual place he would go so Axel figured he must be in the most unlikely place possible.

The training hall.

This is what had lead him to walk down the hallway at a fairly fast pace in search of the brunette. He turned down the corridor that lead to the training hall when he heard music. 'That's definitely Demyx alright. He must be having a bad day if he's chillin' in the training hall.' Axel chuckled. Just as he was about to enter the main hall a swarm of Demyx's water spirits appeared. Without thinking Axel summoned both Chakrams and simultaneously threw them at the spirits. There was a hiss as the fire based weapons sliced through Demyx's water based spirits and they fell into puddles.

0000

Demyx had stopped playing the moment he saw two flaming Chakrams fly through the door, almost hit him in the head, and then return to Axel's hands. He was now standing on the other end of the hall having disposed of the water spirits.

"Bad mood? Or are you just angry to see me?" Axel teased tapping the weapons on his shoulders before dispatching them. "I wasn't expecting to get attacked when I came to find ya. 'Wasn't wearing my gloves." He held up his hand to prove the point. " 'Could've burned myself on those suckers." Axel laughed wiping his hands against his jacket before walking over to Demyx.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you...I thought it'd be like Saïx or Xigbar or something..." Demyx apologized with a half smile.

"You're lucky it was only me then. You got a death wish or something? You know how Saïx is with his hair. If you'd got it wet he would've chopped you up and thrown ya to the heartless." Axel thought this was hilariously funny and started laughing, resting his hand on Demyx's shoulder to support himself from falling over.

"Yeah somethin' like that..." Demyx responded. He wasn't laughing like Axel was. Axel stopped and looked at his long time friend.

"C'mon Demyx what's wrong? You've been like this for a week...I'm worried about ya, Roxie is too." Axel said using one of his pet names for Roxas without even thinking.

"Is he really? I'm not so sure if he would if he knew the truth." Demyx sat down on the ground gently setting the sitar next to him. Axel followed and sat on the floor too.

"What do you mean 'the truth'?" Axel's voice dropped lower even though they were the only ones in the vast hall.

"How have you and Roxas been?" Demyx quickly changed the topic. "Has Xemnas stopped making house calls yet?"

"Demyx you're avoiding my question. I'm not known for my intuition but your face doesn't hide a thing. There's something up and you won't tell me 'cause it has to do with me and Roxas doesn't it?"

Axel had hit the nail on the head but Demyx wasn't about to stop fighting this. "Roxas? Nah it's got nothing to do with him..."

"So it's just me then?" Demyx's face paled. How could Axel see through him that well? "Aw don't make that face you aren't dumb but your face spells out what you're thinking as clear as water."

'Does it really?' Demyx thought screwing up his face to fix the best poker face he had on it. He ended up in a half lazy grin with his eyes squinting. Axel burst out laughing. By the time Axel had stopped laughing Demyx had dropped the expression.

Having recovered Axel looked at Demyx again and tried to read what he meant. 'Okay, so it has something to do with me...something about me and Roxas. But what?' He thought. Then it hit him. He remembered what Demyx had said about why he had been with Marluxia.

'He still hasn't given up...But he said he was over it, right? We didn't have something that was that deep did we?' Axel racked his brain for some time; Demyx had promised something to him or vice-versa but came up with nothing. Giving up he looked back up at Demyx's face. Clear pools of aquamarine stared back at him. Axel could feel pain echoing out of those pools that lead down to the heart that none of them were supposed to have. Demyx had one. That was what Axel could remember. He had felt it then and he could feel it now. Xemnas be damned if none of them had hearts. Axel knew that at least Demyx still had his.

If the musician could feel like that...It was worth taking the risk to preserve that precious heart and the person who kept it going.

"Demyx...this isn't to sound cocky or something but...do you love me?" Axel whispered to the brunette. Aqua eyes filled with crystalline tears and Demyx nearly fell on top of Axel clinging to his shoulders.

"Oh **GODS** yes, Axel! I'm so sorry..." He whimpered into his shoulder. Although Demyx's voice was muffled by the redhead's should Axel could hear him crystal clear.

"It's okay. Don't apologize for love, Demyx. It's nothing to be sorry for..." Axel comforted him, his hand stroking fondly at the long brown locks at the back of his neck.

"No, it's not okay! I've hurt you...and probably Roxas too."

"No, no you haven't. Actually there's something I think you should know." When Axel said this the brunette looked up drying his eyes with the back of a gloved hand.

'Please be accepting Roxas...I've gotta do this. For all of our sakes.' Axel thought closing his eyes and sighing before continuing. "Roxas and I were talking last night. I'd had a feeling that you hadn't given up on things between us. Even after you made Marluxia leave. So, I was talking with Roxas and I asked him if it'd be okay if you joined us. If that's okay with you, of course."

"You really mean it? He agreed to this?" Demyx smiled slightly although incredulous that Roxas would agree to something like that he wanted to believe it so bad.

"Yeah, I mean if you're okay with it there's nothing stopping you." Axel lied smiling at the brunette.

Demyx smiled brightly back. "Gosh, I'd love to!" Demyx said enthusiastically and then toned down his voice after he realized being that excited in this situation was probably not okay. "Axel, I...I don't know what to say..."

"Say thank you, twit." He said lovingly flicking Demyx on the nose. The brunette laughed and they both stood up.

Demyx hugged Axel tightly, "Thank you," he whispered in the slightly taller man's ear. Axel smiled and hugged Demyx back before the brunette let go to pick up his sitar.

"Breakfast?" The brunette suggested. Axel nodded and they left the training hall making a stop to drop off Demyx's sitar in his room. Roxas was waiting patiently at the table when they entered. He had grabbed a bowl of fruit to peck at while waiting.

"What took so long?" Roxas said after popping a slice of pineapple into his mouth.

"He ran away." Axel teased and nudged Demyx in the side with his elbow. The brunette laughed and they both went to get something for breakfast.

After eating Axel and Roxas headed back to Axel's room. Demyx followed behind them. "You're coming with us Demyx?" Roxas asked confusedly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." Demyx said slowly. Did Roxas not know or something? 'Nah, he's probably just being his normal dense self...Everything will work out okay.' Demyx thought trying to regain his usual composure.

'He's been awful quiet...' Axel thought of Demyx who walked a few feet behind them. Without much more time to think things through they reached Axel's room. He opened the door and all three entered.

Roxas sat down at the small table and crossed his arms. "Alright you two, what's up? You've both been insanely quiet since you came back to the cafeteria. I'm not blind you know." He looked to Axel and then to Demyx who was looking down at the floor.

"Roxas...um..." Demyx began.

"Wait Demyx, let me explain." Axel cut him off to attempt an explanation to the blonde. "You see Rox, it something kinda like this... When Demyx and I were together...um...Well, ya' see he's still got feelings for me and...would you be okay with it if he joined us?" Axel finished giving a half pleading smile.

Roxas didn't move for a second.

"**WHAT**?" He said after everything finally caught up with him. "What are you talking about Axel? I thought it was just us?"

"Well I just-"

"Wait a sec, Axel I thought you said you'd talked with Roxas and he'd said it was okay." Demyx turned to face Axel with an exasperated expression.

"Well...uh, not really but-"

" 'Not really?' What kind of an answer is that?" Now Roxas was angry too. It wasn't exactly that he didn't like Demyx, it was just that Axel hadn't said a word about any of this.

"You promised me Axel! Was that a lie too?" Demyx was upset again. He'd had about enough of the emotional rollercoasters over the last week.

"It wasn't I lie, I just-"

"Just forget it Axel. Destiny isn't worth fighting after dreams have fallen through." Demyx said sadly. He walked for the door and left leaving Axel with a still very agitated blonde.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself? Tell me the whole thing now I don't want to find out about 'little things you missed' in another week." Roxas rested his elbows on the table and supported his head in his hands.

"Roxas, I'm sorry it's just I worry about Demyx. He's been down in the dumps all week and I thought I could cheer him up." Axel sighed and sat down at the other end of the table.

"So, to make him feel better you invite him into **OUR** relationship just because you two used to be together?" Roxas chided. Axel's sighed again in shame. The answer 'it seemed like a good idea at the time' was probably not what Roxas wanted to hear.

"Rox, try to understand things from his perspective. He loves me in the same way that I love you but, he can't show it."

"Do you love him back?" Roxas replied sternly. He wasn't really in the mood for sharing, especially sharing Axel with anyone else.

"Um, geez Rox...you don't ask the easy questions do ya?" Axel scratched the back of his head looking for the answer. "What I want, what I miss is that smile on his face. When he told me that he loved me and I said it was okay I saw that smile again for a minute. Now I've gone and made him sad again." Axel ran his fingers through his hair before his hand fell back to his side.

'A smile?' Roxas thought looking at Axel for a minute. The redhead wasn't smiling either. He had a beaten expression on his face as if even to say the things he said had hurt. 'First that mess with Marluxia and now this...Does he ever practice monogamy? Is it really okay that he doesn't?'

"Would you still love me?" Roxas asked after what seemed like an eternity to Axel.

He hadn't been expecting that question. "With what?"

"If Demyx did join us...You wouldn't stop loving me, would you?" Roxas asked slowly.

Axel smiled. "Of course not, Rox. You mean so much to me...just like Demyx does."

'I guess I'll just have to get used to it. Axel's always going to be this way.' Roxas smiled at the thought of Axel's lack of care for moral rules. 'Promiscuity can't be all that bad of a thing if Axel's always so relaxed.'

"Is he good?" Roxas asked with a half crooked smirk on his face.

Axel smiled. "Hell yeah," he chuckled. Somewhere along the line Roxas had had a change of heart. Axel wasn't exactly sure how or why but it made things a lot easier.

Unfortunately, Demyx had run off again.

"Then let's go fetch him." Roxas said smiling. The smile that mirrored back at him on Axel's face was almost reward enough. Axel didn't have to be asked twice. He got up and walked out of the room in search of Demyx followed by Roxas.

0000

Demyx sat in his room on his bed staring at his sitar across the room.

'Maybe if I stare at it long enough it'll just come to me.' He thought focusing on the instrument. The sitar stayed in the holder not moving an inch. Demyx sighed and focused on the ceiling. Then there was a knock on the door.

He sat up and started for the door. 'If it's a mission this day will officially be the worst day ever.'

He opened the door to find Axel's face. The redhead waved cheerily at him. "Then again it could always be you." Demyx accidentally said out loud.

"Aw come on Demyx don't look so sad. I brought Roxas." Axel stepped to the side to show that Roxas was following him. The sheer height of Axel had been hiding him.

"Why?" Demyx asked letting the pair in and the shutting the door behind them.

Roxas answered before Axel could mess anything else up. "Axel explained everything to me and it's okay. I reacted badly because he didn't tell me he had any of this planned." Roxas looked up at the redhead nudging him in what should have been his side but ended up hitting him in the hip.

"No joke this time?" Demyx said warily.

"None," Axel responded with a smile. Demyx smirked and walked over to stand straight in front of Axel. Axel smirked back and just as Demyx had leaned up to kiss him the redhead picked Demyx up off the floor and threw him on the bed a few feet away. Roxas stared for a moment at Axel's sheer display of strength before he was pulled against the redhead's tall form.

"Ladies first," Axel whispered in the redhead's ear.

Roxas looked indignant. "I am not a woman."

"Do you want me to throw you too?" Axel gave the blonde a toothy grin. Roxas shook his head and divested himself of his coat and black shirt before taking the few steps to Demyx's bed and crawling onto it.

Demyx hadn't heard what Axel had said but had to laugh at the still disgruntled look on Roxas' face. Roxas settled on the bed next to Demyx. Wanting to wiped the weird look off of Roxas' face the brunette leaned over and kissed the blonde.

At first this surprised Roxas and then he remembered the situation and kissed back. The blonde's arms wrapped around the back of Demyx's neck pulling him closer. In response Demyx shifted so he was half on top of Roxas. The brunette deepened their kiss pushing his tongue into Roxas' mouth. The blonde was shocked yet again to find a metal barbell clipped to his tongue. Roxas kissed back with more intensity now, liking the feeling of the metal object sliding around in his mouth.

Although Axel was having fun watching his two lovers make out he wanted to join in. He hastily unzipped his coat and threw it off behind him.

Demyx heard Axel unzip his coat but let out a moan when Axel's hands suddenly wrapped around his hips kneading lightly into the skin right above his hip bone. Axel smirked as he abused one of Demyx's sensitive points mercilessly. Roxas looked up at Axel over Demyx's shoulder. The redhead flashed him a knowing look and Roxas nodded. The blonde used one hand that wasn't trapped by Demyx's weight to start pulling down the zipper of the musician's coat. Axel's hands left the brunette's hips when Roxas had pulled down the zipper as far as he could.

"Sit up, Demyx." The redhead commanded. Demyx complied and Axel pulled the rest of the zipper down brushing his hand over the brunette's crotch. Feeling left out Roxas sat up as well and pushed the sides on Demyx's coat apart to lap lightly at one of his nipples. The brunette's breath hitched and he shrugged his shoulders back to aid Axel in ridding him of his coat. Once Demyx's coat joined the others on the floor he pushed the blonde back down onto the bed.

Roxas let himself be pushed backward until he was laying down again. The blonde let out a breathy moan when Demyx's mouth came into contact with the shell of his ear. Roxas was so distracted that he didn't feel Axel climbing onto the bed until the redhead's lips wrapped around one exposed nipple.

"Axel..." The blonde moaned threading one hand into fire red spikes. Axel picked up the pace running his tongue around the dark pink nipple in circles causing the blonde to moan loudly again. Demyx looked down at Axel from what he was doing. The redhead smirked back at him before running his tongue slowly over Roxas' nipple again. Demyx shifted down on the bed until he was level with Axel. At the same time they both attacked Roxas' nipples. Roxas bit down on his lip to keep from screaming. Between the harsh nips Axel was giving and Demyx's slow licks Roxas was bucking up into the caress. His slightly too big pants felt impossibly tight and uncomfortable. He voiced his discomfort in a high pitched whimper and a well placed thrust of his hips.

Demyx and Axel chuckled at the blonde's eagerness. Both of them pulled away from Roxas' chest and began to divest the blonde of his remaining clothes. Once Demyx had finished pulling off Roxas' boots Axel was able to rid him of his pants and boxers. Roxas gasped when the cool air hit him. Demyx's eyes glanced up and down the blonde's completely naked form making the blonde blush slightly. Demyx smirked and then leaned over Roxas to kiss Axel. The redhead kissed back letting Demyx dominate the kiss.

Demyx pushed Axel down onto the bed until the redhead was lying next to Roxas. Roxas was about to voice that this action had caused Demyx to be laying halfway across his own body when Demyx moved to straddle Axel's hips and offered a helping hand to pull Roxas up. Roxas took that hand and sat up onto his heels. One of Demyx's arms wrapped around Roxas' neck pulling him in for a kiss while the other started on Axel's thigh and slowly began to explore up to his hips.

Axel groaned when Demyx's hand reached his crotch. A lazy smirk crossed his lips as he watched his two lovers kiss in full view while Demyx continued to massage him through his pants. Roxas' hand joined Demyx's and together they played with him until Axel was begging for release from the confines of his pants.

Demyx smirked and reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Roxas. The blonde complained with a small whimper but ceased when he realized that Demyx was working on the zipper of Axel's pants. Roxas shifted to help the brunette by pulling off Axel's boots. Once Demyx had pushed the redhead's pants past his knees he dipped his head to lick lightly at the skin around the base of his cock. Axel's hand moved to secure a hold in the long strands of Demyx's hair. Roxas pulled the redhead's pants off entirely throwing them unceremoniously to the floor.

Roxas moved back up the side of the bed nudging Demyx to move over in the process. The brunette smirked and moved over slightly running his tongue up the side of Axel's cock at the same time. Demyx pulled away for a second and just as Axel was about to look down to see what had happened both Demyx and Roxas attacked his cock one licking up one side while the other licked down the opposite side. Axel howled both of their names, his grip on Demyx's hair tightening while his other hand gripped the back of Roxas' head. Demyx sucked the head, teasing the slit with his piercing while Roxas licked what Demyx couldn't reach and down and over Axel's balls.

"Oh gods, Roxas...Demyx..." Axel moaned thrusting up into the two mouths. Axel pushed himself up onto his elbows wanting to watch. Demyx took more of Axel's cock into his mouth while pinning the redhead's hips to the bed to keep him from thrusting and potentially choking Demyx. Roxas continued to move his tongue slowly over his balls sucking occasionally.

Axel groaned again, the hand he had on the back of Roxas' hand dropped to the bed and then balled into a fist when Demyx gave the head of his cock another rough lick. The brunette pulled away for a second and used a hand to guide Roxas away as well. Roxas gave Demyx a confused look and Demyx smirked back. He guided Roxas' head back down onto Axel's cock taking part of it into his mouth to show Roxas what he wanted him to do. Roxas picked up on the train of thought and wrapped his lips around the other side of Axel's cock sucking on it. Demyx chuckled and let go of Roxas' hair opting instead to fondle Axel's balls.

The redhead gasped watching as the two tried to kiss with his cock stuck between the them. Demyx smirked around Axel's cock once again darting his tongue out to run along Roxas lower lip. Roxas moved up the shaft and Demyx followed until they were both sucking at the head. Axel tried to thrust up but was still held back by Demyx's hands holding him to the bed. The redhead whined as Roxas and Demyx seemed to take turns teasing the slit while the other sucked hard.

"Unh...gonna cum..." The redhead murmured between gasping breaths. Demyx pushed Roxas lightly off of Axel's cock and relaxed his throat before taking Axel into his mouth as far as he could. Roxas sat up folding his arms and pouting. A blush rose to his face when he looked towards Axel's face to see the redhead's eyes closed in concentration with his mouth formed in a perfect 'O' shape. Demyx took in even more until his nose brushed against Axel's soft, red pubic hair. Smirking around his mouthful he sucked down hard and then quickly bobbed his head up before sucking hard again.

Demyx's tongue glanced against the tip pushing the piercing up against it while still sucking hard. "Ahh! Oh gods Demyx!" Axel cried out before shooting his load into the musician's waiting mouth. Demyx sat back up and leaned over, pulling Roxas into a kiss. The blonde moaned as Demyx pushed some of Axel's seed into his mouth. Roxas swallowed, licked his lips, and then licked Demyx's lips clean of what had not been swallowed.

Axel sat upright and ran a hand through his own hair, trying to catch his breath. He looked over to Demyx for a second and the brunette nodded. How the two could communicate that well wordlessly was beyond Roxas but he didn't have much time to think about it as Axel pushed him down into the place the redhead had been a minute ago. Demyx had moved off the bed to rifle through Axel's drawer for what he figured would still be in the same place it always was. He finally found the bottle of lotion and extracted the bottle from the drawer and shut it. The brunette turned back to the bed to find Axel on top of Roxas kissing and petting heatedly.

Demyx cleared his throat to gain their attention which caused Axel to look up at him while still grinding his hips into the blonde beneath him. Still holding the lotion bottle, Demyx undid his pants and pushed his hand below the hem of his boxers thrusting into his hand teasingly. He smirked and used his other hand to push his pants down to the edge of his boots. Demyx reluctantly removed his hand from inside his boxers to pull one boot off, then the other one. The pants hit the floor, then his boxers. Demyx stepped out of them sauntering back over to the bed. Axel moved out of the way so Demyx could straddle Roxas' hips.

"Scoot up a bit Roxas." Demyx said pushing on his knee lightly. The blonde complied and moved up until his mid back hit the headboard. Demyx smiled far too sweetly for what they were doing and moved up until his head fell over the blonde's hips. Roxas looked questioningly at Axel who had moved to sit on his knees behind Demyx.

Axel picked up on the blonde's confusion and explained. "Don't worry Rox, Demyx will take good care of you." The redhead smirked coating a few fingers in the lotion and pushing the tip of one finger into Demyx. The musician hissed, closing his eyes in pain for a moment before letting out a breathy sigh. Demyx lowered himself over Roxas onto his elbows and knees then slowly spread Roxas' legs apart more to accommodate him. Roxas bit down on his lower lip when the brunette languidly ran his tongue up the inside of his thigh.

Roxas moved his legs further apart enthusiastically causing the brunette to chuckle. Demyx took the head of Roxas' cock into his mouth slowly moving down on him inch by inch. Roxas groaned thrusting his hips up into Demyx's face wanting him to move faster. The brunette groaned around his mouthful as Axel began pushing his finger in and out of Demyx at a faster pace. He picked up on Axel's pace and began to suck Roxas off to the same rhythm. 'Axel wasn't kidding...he is good.' Roxas thought letting out another whimper of encouragement to Demyx.

Another finger was added and Demyx moaned again causing small lightning bolts of pleasure to rack up the blonde's form and back down to pool in his groin. Roxas buried his hands in the brunettes' spiky hair with his palms resting on the far shorter prickly part. He guided Demyx up and down begging for more with breathy pleas. Axel scissored his fingers in and out of Demyx causing the brunette to thrust backwards into those fingers. Figuring Demyx was ready enough he withdrew his fingers, causing the brunette to whimper in response, and then grabbed the lotion again to cover his own throbbing erection.

Demyx's mouth left Roxas' cock for a moment as Axel pushed into him. Axel held his hips in place as he slowly pushed into the brunette. The blonde whimpered Demyx's name trying to get his attention back. Still trying to force himself to relax, Demyx used one hand to stroke Roxas' slick cock. The blonde accepted this and his head rolled back against the headboard to stare at the ceiling. Once fully sheathed within Demyx the redhead leaned forward to place a kiss on his shoulder. The brunette turned his head and received another endearing kiss on the nose before turning back around and swallowing Roxas again.

Axel smiled and then began shallowly thrusting into Demyx. The brunette shivered, taking more of Roxas into his mouth in turn causing the blonde to moan loudly. Demyx lost patience with Axel's slow, shallow thrusts and pulled his mouth away from Roxas to turn and look over his shoulder.

"Axel, please...stop teasing..." The brunette groaned trying to form sentences.

"What was that? I think you have to be a little more specific than that." Axel grinned leaning down over the brunette to lick behind his ear. He enunciated what he had said with one rough thrust before returning to the agonizingly slow ones.

Demyx whined submissively. "Please Axel...I want more." Axel's hand wrapped around the brunette's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. "Nnh...not like that...Harder Axel, faster." Demyx moaned as Axel immediately picked up the pace and continued to stroke his cock in time with the now much quicker thrusts.

"Does he make you beg for it too?" Demyx asked breathily to Roxas. Roxas nodded slowly and blushed as Demyx let out a particularly loud moan when Axel began thrusting more harshly. Demyx realized he was neglecting his job of pleasuring Roxas and lowered his head, beginning a vigorous pace to make up for lost time. Roxas' hands re-laced themselves in the brunette's hair and he let out a shaky sigh.

Demyx ran his tongue up and down the underside of Roxas' shaft alternating between licking and sucking hard. Roxas groaned gripping the brunette's hair tighter. Demyx moved his head back up to the tip and moved his tongue fluidly over the head. Every once in a while his pierced tongue would hit a nerve causing the blonde to moan the brunette's name.

Axel figured the blonde was close and sped up his thrusts into Demyx causing him to push his butt backwards to meet Axel's thrusts. Demyx pushed Roxas' erection further into his mouth and sucked hard again. The blonde moaned loudly, lolling his head back until it hit the headboard. He could feel the aftershock every time Axel thrust into Demyx. That combined with the spine melting suction Demyx was providing had him teetering on the edge.

All it took was one more harsh suck from Demyx to cause the blonde to scream around a fist he'd brought to his mouth to muffle the sound. He came into the brunette's mouth still trying to catch his breath after his completion. Demyx swallowed what Roxas had given him and then licked away the remains on his lips and the blonde's now softening cock.

Watching the scene from over Demyx's shoulder the redhead pulled Demyx back against him when the brunette was done and began pushing in and out mercilessly. His hands gripped Demyx's hips hard, pulling the brunette back into him with every thrust forward. Demyx groaned, sinking down to his hands to give Axel a better angle. Roxas finally awoke from his pleasure induced stupor to hear a satisfied moan from Demyx as he came into Axel's still stroking hand. The redhead gave a few more rough thrusts before tumbling over the edge himself and cuming into Demyx's tight ass.

Axel withdrew from Demyx and tumbled to the side landing with an unceremonious thud next to the blonde. Roxas moved over a bit and helped Axel to pull Demyx up in between them. Roxas let out a satisfied sigh and snuggled closer to Demyx until his head was resting on the brunette's broad shoulder. Axel smiled kindly at Demyx and raised a hand lovingly to push sweat soaked bangs way from Demyx's eyes. The brunette smiled back and wrapped one arm lazily around Axel's waist. Careful not to disturb neither Roxas nor Demyx, the redhead grabbed one of the blankets that had been kicked to the edge of the bed and pulled it up over the three of them.

'This is how it should be, and how it will always be.' Axel thought, drifting off into sleep with a smile on his face and two lovers cuddled up beside him.

0000

The next morning Axel and Roxas had been called away on a mission leaving Demyx to his own devices. Somehow, knowing that they'd both be back with him when they returned made the wait seem easier. They returned later that night, or at least Axel did, knocking on his door.

The brunette set his sitar down on the bed, he'd been still working on a way to store it without the Realm of Darkness ruining the strings, and headed for the door to find Axel standing behind it with a tired grin on his face. This time, Demyx was happy to see the redhead and embraced him tightly around the waist, dragging him into his room.

"How was it?" Demyx asked enthusiastically.

"Ah, it was okay...Hey, listen, I got ya something." Axel sat down in a chair at Demyx's table with a tired thud.

"You mean you stole something for me? Seriously Axel one of these days someone's gonna catch you and then you'll have hell to pay. Like when Roxas finds out?" The brunette kidded. He nudged Axel in the shoulder playfully but the redhead just shook a hand at him obviously too tired for these antics.

"C'mon, do ya want it or not?" Axel said which made Demyx instantly go quiet and then stand in a formal salute. Axel stuck his tongue out at Demyx to which the brunette relaxed. Axel stuck his hand into his pocket and searched around. "Close your eyes and stick your hands out." He said. Demyx complied cupping his hands together in front of Axel. The redhead dropped a slightly heavy metal object in his hands and Demyx opened his eyes.

The object was a brass music note, an eighth note to be precise, but the foot of the note was in the shape of a heart. Engraved into the heart were the words 'If music be the food of love, play on'. Demyx smiled at Axel and then threw his arms around Axel. "Thank you so much, it's wonderful! How did you ever find it?"

"He didn't, I did." Roxas said leaning on the door frame. "Seriously you two should close doors or anyone could waltz right in." Roxas said in his chastising monotone voice. Demyx and Axel both chuckled and the blonde moved from the door frame and closed the door behind him. Roxas walked over to stand behind Axel with his arms crossed. Demyx smiled at the younger teen and then hugged him with one arm and Axel with the other.

"Thank you, both of you. This means a lot to me, the same goes for you two. I love you both so much." Demyx hugged them tighter for once not really caring if his more girly side was showing. It was true and worth expressing to the two people he loved so much.

"Geez Demyx, you're even more of a girl than Roxas is." Axel joked when Demyx let them both go.

"For the last time I am **NOT** a **GIRL**!" Roxas said indignantly crossing his arms again with a slight 'hmph' in his voice.

"Suuuree we believe you." Demyx added sarcastically.

"You guys..."Roxas whined looking to Axel for support. The redhead only laughed at the blonde's frustration.

'Maybe we can't be together forever, and maybe we don't really have hearts.' Demyx thought laughing right along with Axel. 'But, as long as we think of each other and remember these fond memories, maybe we can stay a little closer and remember the things we've felt.'

THE END

Or is it?

0000

A/N: Is it really the end? I don't really want it to be... This has been so much fun writing and I've enjoyed all the wonderful things you, the reader, had to say, thank you. But like it says there are a few small lines to still tie up. What ever happened to Xemnas? Why wasn't Saïx training like he normally does? And what about Demyx's problem with the Realm of Darkness? How does that thing Axel and Roxas gave him tie into this? That's right you guessed it, an Epilogue! But only if you people are nice. My editor and I have been conspiring to write a lemon for Saïx and Xemnas and I have every intention of doing so but only if people want it. So please be kind and review, this has been my only plug for reviews in 54 pages so I think I deserve it. Please? Oh, and BTW the quote: "If music be the food of love, play on." comes from _Twelfth Night_ Act 1 Scene 1 by Master William Shakespeare. I thank you for your great words Shakespeare. With that, thank you and I'll (hopefully) see you all in the epilogue.


	6. Epilogue: Do You Remember?

Epilogue: Do You Remember?

A Tokyo Kitty Production

Disclaimer: I don't own it! All characters (regrettably) belong to Square. Losers...hogging all those beautiful people all to themselves, what do they need them all for anyway? Why not spread the love, huh Square?

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN UP THROUGH WHEN HOLLOW BASTION IS ATTACKED BY HEARTLESS!

A/N: Here we are finally. It's been great working on this and I'm going to miss it a lot. Perhaps it was never meant to exist in the first place but at least it's been good. Maybe it's suiting that a fic about Nobodies wasn't meant to exist in the first place. (Haha! A Nobody joke) I hope this chapter will answer all the remaining questions along with the last lemon I'm writing for this thing. (sad, but there will always be others) Larxene gets to make one more appearance (whoot!)

**IMPORTANT AFTER NOTE**: Part of this chapter is spent in a flashback to after chapter 3. Just so you know. Oh, and like I stated in Chapter 3, Xemnas is 25 and Saïx is 28. Also for those who don't know the difference between Cuban and French heels. Cuban heels are the kind most people know as Stilettos or the really thin one that ends in a small base. French heels are normally much lower and are wide like the back of the shoe. Almost like a platform heel but without the height in the front as well. You'll see why this is important later.

0000

Demyx sat the next day in the training hall. The place was very quickly becoming his hangout since Saïx had gone M.I.A. He tossed the small trinket Axel had given him in one hand still trying to think of a good way to solve what he called: The How-to-keep-the-sitar-tuned-in-the-Realm-of-Darkness Problem.

He'd tried not storing it so far into the Realm by placing it right by the door but that hadn't seemed to help. Demyx realized that he couldn't carry it around with him all the time but he was running out of other options. If it wasn't in tune he couldn't play it which could be fatal if he had to fight right away. He doubted his opponents would wait until he tuned it before attacking.

Demyx's inner war was interrupted by the sharp staccato of thin heels hitting the white floor. Demyx listened harder and noticed that the heels were making far too loud of a sound to be anyone but Larxene. She was the only one in the Organization who wore high Cuban heeled boots. She had complained it was sexist since all of the others wore a much flatter French heel on their boots. No matter how much she complained Xemnas hadn't listened and now she just had to manage. The good part of this, at least on Demyx's part, was they made a very different sound than any of the others boots so it was easy to tell her apart from a distance.

Demyx chuckled and opened his palm toward the ceiling. He wasn't very pleased with Larxene after all the crap she'd put Axel through. Not to mention she probably still had that picture of himself and Marluxia. Demyx smirked as the energy pooled in his hand forming a sort of water sphere. He had some revenge to exact at the unsuspecting woman as soon as she entered the training hall.

0000

Larxene walked down the long hall stretching as she walked. A for once genuine smile of happiness was plastered on her face. 'Finally my period is over and I can actually walk without falling over. I may be in a good mood but I swear if the Superior sends me on a mission today he will find some very interesting objects in his butt come tomorrow morning.' She smirked at that last part before turning down another hall that led to the training hall.

'Let's celebrate with some good ol' target practice.' She stepped through the training hall door and saw before she could do anything about it a rather large ball of water come flying at her and then fall directly on her head. The water dripped off her head and down over the rest of her body making the coat cling to her uncomfortably. Just as added insult the two strands of hair that were normally gelled to stick up fell limply to the sides of her face.

Demyx fell back in laughter clutching his sides and pointing at the woman. The smile that had once been on her face was now replaced with an expression of bubbling contempt.

"You better start running Water Boy. This time you are so dead." She growled through bared teeth as water continued to drip onto the white floor. She reached into her pocket pulling out a few of her beloved kunais.

"Ah ah ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you. Don't you know water conducts electricity? With you all wet you'd go up in fireworks before anything ever hit me." Demyx wagged his finger at her. Larxene thrust the kunais back into her pocket and seemed to grin at him with a kind of mischievous happiness.

"Then maybe I can interest you in this." She pulled a picture out of her pocket that seemed to sag a little bit from the water. "It's really a marvelous picture. Oh? Did you know Axel was the one who gave it to me? He really is quite the photographer." She crooned sauntering over to the brunette holding the picture out in front of her.

Demyx blushed slightly when the picture got within his vision. In the picture, even though the lighting was poor, it was obvious that Marluxia was sucking him off. Axel hadn't told him **THAT** was what he'd taken a picture of them doing.

"I never expected you to go for the sadistic type...let alone be gay. Actually, never mind that last part...That makes sense." She giggled evilly to herself at her own musings. It was beyond Demyx how anyone could giggle so cutely but make it sound so evil at the same time.

"I am not gay." Demyx mumbled indignantly crossing his arms. "I'm bi." He said trying to glare at the woman who only grinned back.

"Really is that so? Then in that case..." She began walking around him to stand in back of Demyx. Demyx stood up with a start not liking the fact that Larxene was out of line of sight. He turned around to face her taking a defensive step back. "Hmph, if that's the case what are you willing to pay for me to keep this picture silent, hmm? I'm much rougher than that pink haired freak. Maybe we can work out some sort of...agreement, yes?" She batted a seductive eyelash taking a step toward him which caused Demyx to take a step back.

'First Marluxia, now this. Man, why do all the weird ones want to do it with me?' Demyx thought clutching the talisman he still held in his hand tighter.

"It'd be a shame if anyone found this picture lying 'forgotten' on a table in the cafeteria. Or maybe I might get careless and 'accidentally' leave it in my next mission folder when I hand it over to the Superior." Demyx winced taking another step back. "So? Do we have a deal?"

'If only I could summon my sitar. I can think of ten melodies that could get me out of this crap.' He took another step back and felt his back hit the wall. 'Shit.' He mentally cursed.

Larxene took the final step to corner him. "Check-mate." She grinned enunciating the syllables separately.

Demyx grimaced. He then decided to do something that would either be the bravest thing he ever did or just really, really stupid. He raised his arms as if he was going to wrap them around her neck but his hands ended on her shoulders and he shoved her off which made Larxene lose her balance on those high heels and she took a couple steps back to keep from falling.

"Bad move, kid." She said pulling a kunai out of her pocket. She was still slightly wet but she'd pulled her glove off so that the electricity didn't spread.

Demyx raised his fists stupidly not knowing what to fight with. Larxene laughed and took a battle stance. The musician gripped the metal music note harshly as if it would save him.

Then something mysterious happened. A circle of light appeared around his feet as two balls of blue light circled around him before exploding. Where the talisman had been was now the neck of his sitar. As the instrument materialized he supported it even though he was slightly confused.

Larxene frowned looking at the musician slightly befuddled. Demyx shook off his confusion after he noticed the instruments strings were still perfectly in tune just like they had been before he left his room. He smirked at the woman and began to play. Larxene tried to take a step back but before she could turn to run water spirits had circled her leaving no exit.

"I hate water..." Larxene muttered and began throwing kunai after kunai into the water spirits that only disappeared back into Demyx's sitar to be re-summoned with full power a few seconds later.

Demyx was taking slow steps backward out of the training hall as Larxene continued laying waste to the water spirits. Once he was close enough to the door he stopped playing and started running out the door. The water spirits disappeared and Larxene shook the water off of her before taking off to chase after the brunette.

Running while holding a sitar was not easy. 'Alright so I got this thing here so how do I get rid of it?' He stopped and looked down at the instrument and then as he willed it the sitar disappeared in a flurry of particles and the small music note talisman was back in his hand.

'Wicked.' Demyx smirked throwing the thing in the air before catching it and putting it back in his pocket. His happiness was short lived when he heard the sound of Larxene's boots hitting the floor at a very fast pace. Demyx looked over his shoulder to see the woman charging at him down the hall at full speed with kunais held in both hands at full load with a very evil look on her face.

Demyx let out a girly scream before taking off at a run again. He passed the door to his room ducking his head or jumping out of the way as one of her hits would stab into the wall with a rather loud electric shock. He came to a sliding halt at Axel's door opening it and closing it in the blonde's face and locking it. He heard all eight of Larxene's kunais hit the door. He let out a whimper in relief and sank down to the floor against the door.

That was when he realized Axel and Roxas were staring at him. Axel was naked on top of a half naked Roxas who was peeking out from under Axel over the redhead's shoulder.

"Are you two always at it?" Was all Demyx said. Axel laughed and sat up, moving off of Roxas.

"I probably don't want to know why Larxene is chasing you, do I?" Axel asked with a chuckle.

Demyx laughed as well. "I guess I could explain." He shook his head and moved from the floor to the chair at Axel's table.

He explained everything about Larxene and the picture of himself and Marluxia. From Roxas' angry look at Axel the redhead had not told him any of the escapade with Larxene's blackmail. This led Axel to backtrack and explain everything back from day one when Larxene had stolen his camera.

"You did that for me?" Roxas asked Axel after both Axel and Demyx had finished explaining their stories.

"Well, yeah, I didn't want Xemnas to know or he might have tried to hurt you or something." Axel said sadly. Even after all his work Xemnas had still found out and hurt Roxas. Maybe in a different way than he had expected, but he'd still done it despite Axel's best efforts.

"It isn't your fault." Roxas seemed to read his mind and denounced what he was thinking

Axel smiled and was about to say something mushy when Demyx interrupted.

"But, I solved my problem with the sitar. I summoned it with all the strings still intact." Axel looked incredulous. "No, seriously! I used that talisman you two gave me. I used it as some sort of catalyst to pull it from its stand in my room to the training hall."

"But how?" Roxas asked.

"I think I pulled it **through** the Realm of Darkness. Maybe because it was never stagnant in that place it didn't have time to deteriorate the strings." Demyx seemed excited about this breakthrough. Axel figured that would make sense since now he could fight at will just like all the others. Maybe now people would stop calling him so weak...or not.

"Wasn't Saïx in the training hall?" Roxas asked randomly. He had been wondering for a while since the castle seemed far more sane and quiet than usual (if you excluded Larxene's outburst today but he did say more sane rather than completely sane).

"No...I haven't seen him in there for a while. Which is really odd..." Demyx said thinking about when he had seen him last.

" 'Wonder where he could've gotten to?" Axel wondered.

Somewhere in the castle, Saïx sneezed.

000

It was a little over a week before that Xemnas had forced his way into Axel's room in an attempt to seduce Roxas. What better way to have the young blonde to his own than to screw him into Axel's bed? He hated the redhead with a passion stronger than the fire Axel wielded. Any way to smite his happiness was worth a try. It just so happened that he could hurt Axel and gain Roxas at the same time.

Sadly, even best laid plans can go wrong.

Xemnas slammed the door to Axel's room and ran down the hall figuring the redhead was still pursuing him. When he looked over his shoulder and no one was following him he stopped to rearrange the clothing he was holding to better cover himself. He found it peculiar that Axel was not chasing after him but figured he was trying to talk to Roxas. Xemnas was thinking of going back to his room when he realized how far his room was from where he was now. Walking back to his room, or even running, held the chance of him running into one of his subordinates.

Being caught in the hallway naked was not high on his priority list.

So, he decided that the closest room would be the best. What's closest to Number 8?

Number 7, Saïx.

Xemnas figured that he probably wasn't even in his room since the blue haired enigma seemed to spend even more time than he did staring up into the abyss of Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas only needed to use the room for a second to put his clothes on and then he would leave the room as if he'd never been there.

Unfortunately for Xemnas said blue haired enigma had decided to hole himself up in his room reading the latest book he'd stolen from Zexion. Xemnas opened the door without knocking and stared blankly at Saïx who glared back just as blankly.

"That's a nice look." He said looking back down at the book. "You finally picked a new uniform for us. I'm sure Axel will be pleased with the easy access." Saïx drawled turning the page of the book.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Saïx." Xemnas said shutting the door behind him.

"I shouldn't ask why you're in my room and naked, should I?" Saïx put the book down on the bedside table and sat up.

"I don't want to talk about it." Xemnas growled turning away from Saïx and putting his clothing down on the table to begin dressing again.

"It has something to do with Axel, doesn't it? Otherwise you wouldn't be this angry about it."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Xemnas turned his face over his shoulder to snap at Saïx and then his face relaxed into a sad forlorn expression.

"Fine," Saïx responded curtly. He picked up his book again and ignored Xemnas until the man had fully dressed and was out his door. Xemnas muttered a 'thanks' before closing the door.

0000

A day or two later Xemnas found himself standing on one of the many viewing balconies staring up into the abyss of Kingdom Hearts. To tell the truth, he didn't know what had brought him there since it was rare that he spent his time looking at it. Maybe it was his poor mood as of late.

The whispers and gossip of the castle said Axel and Roxas were now fully together and although this was a scandal as Xemnas had clearly stated that as Nobodies they couldn't love they still shared a bond that the Superior couldn't quite put a finger on. Love wasn't something they were supposed to be able to feel. Then again, rejection wasn't one of the things they were supposed to feel either yet Xemnas was having trouble denying his own sadness now.

'How can we feel, when we have no hearts? Years of research has proved that without hearts one cannot feel but somehow...somehow those two break that rule. Does that mean they are just special? Or maybe I'm the only one who can't feel and I've applied that rule to the others as well.' Xemnas brooded on this development not liking the emptiness it left.

'If that is the case, then why am I the only one who can't feel anything but pain? What meaning is in non-existence if I can't have what the others have. Perhaps Kingdom Hearts has found their hearts but mine still remains an illusion. No, that makes no sense at all...'

"What are you doing?" Saïx said from the doorway to the balcony Xemnas was standing on.

"Can you feel it, Saïx? In the presence of Kingdom Hearts can you feel anything?" Xemnas evaded the question by asking one of his own. Saïx frowned for a moment before answering.

"I thought you said we couldn't feel anything, sir. That everything we think we feel is really an illusion of the mind trying to make up for our lack of hearts." Saïx said coldly. His answer was scientific and verbatim what Xemnas had said at the time Saïx had joined Organization XIII.

"An illusion? Is the mind really that powerful? Can it really fake something as abstract as love or revenge?" Xemnas motioned to his chest and then his hand dropped back to his side.

"Maybe, maybe not. What are you proposing if feelings are not illusions?" Saïx lifted himself off the doorframe to stride over to stand next to Xemnas on the balcony.

"Kingdom Hearts...so many hearts are gathered there. The proximity of those hearts may resonate in our absent ones reflecting the feelings that those true hearts have felt." Xemnas turned away from Saïx to look back up into Kingdom Hearts.

"Reflect? Can mirrors reflect light in utter darkness? Nothingness overpowers the heart. You of all people should know that." Saïx grimly added.

"You're wrong! This isn't an illusion. I know it isn't...Can't you feel it too?" Xemnas nearly yelled losing his composure to a sort of barely restrained frustration.

Saïx's face was blank for a moment. "Yes, I can feel it sir." He said slowly measuring the magnitude of the words he had just uttered.

"You're lucky...because I can't. No matter how long I gaze into its depths I see nothing other than a flurry of color. What do you see, Saïx? Please tell me...I want to know." Xemnas pleaded his face falling from anger to near despair.

Saïx sighed and turned around to look up into Kingdom Hearts. "I feel death. It resonates in the hate and sadness that I remember. The hearts share their pain wishing to return to the bodies they were born into. I think you are lucky to not feel that kind of pain. It's rather...depressing." Saïx turned to look at Xemnas who was staring not at Kingdom Hearts but at him mournfully.

"Sir?"

"I want to feel it Saïx. Share it with me. I want to know what you've all been hiding from me." His voice was filled with melancholy but also a hint of betrayal.

'Does he blame us for why he can't feel these things? Or does he simply not remember?' Saïx questioned, looking into Xemnas' sad face trying to read him through his iridescent orange eyes.

"What is it you want to feel Xemnas?" Saïx asked slowly measuring Xemnas expression.

"I want...I want part of what Axel and Roxas have. I want their love." His eyes dropped to the ground staring at the white marble.

'Love?' Saïx thought. He was surprised by this response. He knew what Xemnas meant. He had heard the rumors around the Castle. 'If he had asked for anything but that I might have known...but love? I can't give that, only pain.'

"Alright. I can make you feel." Saïx replied sadly. In truth, it was a lie. But, if it would help Xemnas, perhaps it was worth it. Saïx realized that what Xemnas had expressed to him was private. He trusted him with what he had said and for this Saïx was grateful.

Saïx grasped Xemnas' shoulders trying to pull a smile onto his face. It ended in a kind of half smile that looked more like a smirk than a sincere smile. He gripped his shoulders tighter before leaning in to kiss him roughly. Xemnas responded almost immediately, eager to feel anything that Saïx was willing to give him.

Saïx's tongue probed Xemnas' mouth as he pushed the silver haired man back with little shoves until he ran into the wall. His body melded against Xemnas' barely taller frame as his kisses dropped to the side of his neck. Xemnas thrust his hips into Saïx's which caused him to be pushed harder against the wall and restrained there by Saïx's weight. The silver haired man groaned, frustrated by his own lack of mobility. Saïx pulled his upper body away from Xemnas to reach the zipper of his coat, licking at the new skin that was revealed. Xemnas' hands strayed to Saïx's shoulders squeezing harshly, urging him to continue. His hands were easily taken and pinned above his head by Saïx's right hand. Xemnas struggled against the hold he had on him which earned him a light bite to the nipple Saïx was currently abusing.

He looked up at Xemnas with a questioning look which was reciprocated with Xemnas' expression of lust. 'Forgive me Xemnas...I don't remember love...All I can give you is pain with a flicker of pleasure.' He thought mournfully. He returned to Xemnas' chest while pushing the coat off of his shoulders. It hit the marble floor with a small clink of metal and the ruffle of fabric. His hand that wasn't pinning Xemnas' hands strayed lower to lightly grope at the other's erection through his pants. Xemnas groaned again and thrust his hips into Saïx's hand. Saïx swiftly undid the button and zipper to his pants and pushed them and his boxers down to his knees.

The blue haired man released Xemnas' hands and pulled away in one motion. He pulled off his own gloves pushing them into his pockets before quickly undoing the zipper to the coat as well as the fastenings to his pants. Xemnas managed to pull himself off of the wall slightly confused as to why Saïx had so suddenly stopped.

"Suck me." Saïx commanded pulling his own impressive cock out of his pants and giving it a firm stroke. "Or this will be very painful for you." He explained. Xemnas nodded and strode towards Saïx careful not to trip because of his lowered pants. The blue haired man took Xemnas' place against the wall and Xemnas obediently kneeled in front of him.

Xemnas' still gloved hand came to hold the base of his cock while his mouth slowly wrapped around Saïx's erect member. Saïx let out a groan and splayed his fingers in feather-like hair. 'You don't understand Xemnas. Sex is not love. You're too immature to understand.' He petted Xemnas' hair slowly as he watched him take more of his cock into that warm, wet mouth.

'I'm just using you...But then, you're using me too, aren't you?' Saïx asked to himself when Xemnas orange eyes connected with his own yellow ones. Xemnas' teeth grazed lightly against his erect cock causing Saïx to thrust his hips against Xemnas' face. The silver haired man pulled back to lick languidly at the shaft before popping it back in his mouth to give a hard suck. Saïx used both hands to push Xemnas' mouth away from his cock. Xemnas moved back compliantly, licking his lips to get rid of the excess saliva.

Xemnas gave Saïx a half confused look. Saïx's wishes were made clear to him when the blue haired man motioned for Xemnas to take his place against the wall. Xemnas kicked his pants off while doing so and backed up against the cold white walls. Saïx closed the distance between them once again, kissing Xemnas forcefully. This time Saïx let Xemnas dominate their kiss while his hands strayed down Xemnas now completely naked form. His hands gripped around the back of Xemnas' thighs and lifted him off the ground. Xemnas took the hint and wrapped his legs loosely around Saïx's waist. Saïx's open coat was making it hard for Xemnas to get a proper hold on the elder's hips. To remedy this, Xemnas locked his legs tighter until he could fold one foot over the other. This motion caused Saïx to have to take a step closer to Xemnas which brought their hard cocks into contact.

They both groaned and Saïx brought a hand between their bodies to slowly stroke Xemnas' cock while he positioned himself at the Superior's entrance. He pushed in slowly but all in one motion causing Xemnas to let out a barely restrained whimper. It had been along time since Xemnas had allowed anyone to penetrate him.

'Show me what you feel, Saïx. Let me feel your heart.' Xemnas inwardly chuckled at this. As of not too long ago the sentence would've sounded preposterous. But now, maybe Saïx knew something that Xemnas didn't. Saïx brought Xemnas back to the present moment with a roll of his hips. He began a motion, stroking Xemnas cock in time to his own hard thrust. Xemnas wrapped his arms around Saïx's broad shoulders, pushing back against his thrusts. Xemnas closed his eyes to enjoy the sensations of pleasure that seemed to snap through his body with each forward thrust Saïx made. Xemnas eyes flickered back open to meet Saïx's yellow ones. Saïx seemed to stare almost past Xemnas and he could feel the elder's eyes burying into him even deeper than the now much harsher thrusts.

'What is it you see? Do feel the same love I do?' Xemnas questioned silently. His hands moved to the front of Saïx's coat and pushed the fabric off his shoulders. Saïx stopped his motion for a moment to enable him to let go of Xemnas to shrug the coat off entirely. The coat fell behind him and Saïx grabbed onto the back of Xemnas' thigh again while the other hand strayed to play with Xemnas' cock.

Xemnas wrapped his arms back around Saïx's neck while fingers splayed over the smooth fabric of his tight black shirt. the shirt showed off Saïx's well-muscled upper body, Xemnas reflected absentmindedly. Once again his train of thought came to a screeching halt when Saïx hit something within him that made Xemnas moan in unbridled passion. Saïx smirked evilly and began ramming into that spot mercilessly while stroking Xemnas cock. Small beads of precum began to ooze from the tip. Saïx used this to his advantage changing his grip to collect the precum before smearing it over the rest of the shaft.

Xemnas' vision was beginning to fog up and his breath was coming in short pants. He could feel that he was close and let Saïx know by moaning his name breathily. Saïx grunted in return and sped up his thrusts, repositioning Xemnas higher on the wall from where he had slipped. Xemnas came in a half-stifled groan, coming all over Saïx's hands and their chests. Upon Xemnas' climax, the tight channel Saïx was occupying became infinitely tighter and his brows knitted together as he came silently into Xemnas' body.

Once he had gained his breath again Saïx slowly let go of Xemnas' legs and lowered him back to the ground. Saïx pulled away, wiping his hand off on his pants before tucking his softening cock back into his pants and fastening them again.

"Did you feel it?" Siax asked at long last snapping Xemnas out of his stupor leaning against the wall.

'Feel?...Oh right, love...' Xemnas thought remembering the whole reason for the affair. His mind searched for the feeling of love that he optimistically hoped would be there but he came up blank.

Xemnas stared at the ground not wanting to admit his own defeat.

"Do you not remember...sir?" Saïx asked pulling his coat back on.

"Remember?" Xemnas repeated. "Remember what?"

"How love feels. Do you not remember from when you were human?" Saïx asked prodding Xemnas for the answer.

'Remember...love...' Xemnas thought deeply trying to recall his life when he was still Xehanort. There were the experiments and all of his fellow assistants turned conspirators. Then there was their foolhardy leader...Ansem. Had that been love? The thought made Xemnas shiver internally so he moved past his memories of Ansem the Wise.

'But what is there before that?' The more he thought back the foggier it got and then hit a huge wall. 'Ah yes...even after all those experiments I never recovered that part of the past.'

Through all of his nostalgic remembrances he forgot Saïx was still waiting for an answer. "No...I never knew love." He answered slowly and as truthfully as he could. He realized at that moment just how cold it was and began to redress.

"That is regretful, to have no memory of love." Saïx said just as slowly. In truth, he could not remember well any sort of love either.

"What does it matter?" Xemnas asked.

"I believe that we can only feel what we remember. We remember what it was like to be alive and that is where our feelings are derived."

"Heh...It's unlike you to be so hopeful, Saïx. It doesn't suit you." Xemnas answered mournfully. He pulled on his coat and zipped it up, stalking past Saïx toward the door.

"I am sorry sir." Saïx said softly as Xemnas ghosted past him and out the door.

'No wonder you want to be human again. You don't remember anything, do you?' Saïx seemed to ask Xemnas silently. But it didn't really matter. Xemnas was already gone.

THE END (for real this time)

0000

A/N: WHOOT! Is done. The end of this chapter was very hard to write because I am testing out a new theory. For those of you who think this chapter has terrible closure, don't freak, I know. This Epilogue is meant as a springboard for a new story I'm working on about Xemnas' mysterious past and how the Organization got started. This Epilogue was really only meant to bring closure to the plot arc of Axel, Roxas, and Demyx and an excuse to write the under appreciated pairing of Saïx and Xemnas. Hugs and kisses are nice for all this work and comments are always welcome. Thank you!


End file.
